


The Proof Is In The Pudding

by Rithebard



Series: She did make defect, perfection. [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance, Sex, Unexpected relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Phryne's father invading their home and how they deal with him. This is  my version of Phryne's Father who in my story is very different then the story in the show or the books,  There is no spoilers at all for season Three, but if you have not read the first two stories just know that Phyne and Jack are a couple in this series and their adventures continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of THE SECOND TIME AROUND and MY BRIDGE OUT OF THE ABYSS you do have to read them to really understand what is going on in this story. Though the story is a stand alone the characters are continuation of that story. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading my series.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd but I will be having them all beta'd soon I hope :)
> 
>  
> 
> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

Phryne bangs the receiver back onto the phone as she growls and throws a vase across the hall into the parlor. She is frantically upset as she paces back in forth in the hallway tearing at a handkerchief in her hands. Mr. Butler rushes in to see what is wrong, but seeing the expression of anguish in Phryne's eyes he retreats to get something to clean up the glass in the parlor and the broken ashtray from the coffee table. 

Jack returning from the station hears the crash from outside the door and rushes into the house. As soon he sees Phryne he knows that she is in turmoil, "Darling, what's wrong?"

Phryne in total anguish runs to Jack right into his arms crying hysterically. Mystified, he has never seen her like this except on two occasions, when Jane was kidnapped and when Dot was kidnapped. "What's happened, what's wrong?" He asked softly trying to sooth her with a hand gently rubbing her back and his other softly stroking her hair. 

"I am so glad your home...it's Father...He's..." She suddenly burst into sobs. Jack pulls her close trying to comfort and protect her. "What did he say? Whatever it is, I'm here for you, we all are." he said in a tender tone, that eased Phryne's heart. Phryne knew Jack was confused, she knew she rarely ever gets emotional but her Father brought out the child in her, the scared little girl he locked into a closet. 

Taking a deep breath, she replied in a calm voice, Jack allowed her to look up at him, her eyes were tear filled and red rimmed, she sniffled and said, "He just called. He is coming here in a fortnight to sort me out..."

"What the hell does he mean by that?" He replied in indignation, as he gently used the pad of his thumb to gently dry the tears on her face. 

Phryne smiled grimly, Jack would always stand by her and his absolute protective stance just made her want to rip his clothes off and make love to him here in the hallway. Of course at the moment she just cupped his cheek and said, "He means that he wants to make me see that a mere woman has no place being a detective. According to Aunt P he is as mad as a hatter about it. So since he can't cut off my funds since he gave them to me absolute he is coming here to sort me out..."

"Why? It makes no sense that he would come here all of the sudden because you're a detective. You've been working at it for almost three years and your damn good at it!" 

"Jack, you've never said that before."

"Phryne, you know you're excellent at it or I would have never called you in to consult on cases."

Phryne caressed his cheek and kissed his nose as she said softly, "But you have never said it like that before, just point blank, that I am good at my job."

Jack blushed and shrugged. Phyne started to play with his tie, undoing it and pulling him even closer to her. "I love your arms around me like this..."

"I was trying to comfort you..."

"You did an exquisite job," she pulled him to her and captured him with her arms and kissing him passionately.

When they pulled back, "Phryne, I...oh, damn it," He pulled her back and kissed her passionately which she returned with equal passion. He picked her up and carried her to the chaise noticing the wreckage on the floor but his mind was too much on his love, her soft skin and her mind freezing kiss. When they parted he asked, "What happened here?"

"An emotional reaction, come back here," she pulled him back to her kissing him deeply.

Jack knew she was trying to distract both of them from the crisis at hand so he gently pulled back. "Darling I love you, I just want to help you and protect you if I can."

"My knight in shining armor swooping in to protect me, I love you too, deeply and passionately. You don't have to tell me all that, I already know ..."

"I am aware of that but I thought I would emphasize it...Phryne about your Father..."

"Do we have to discuss it now I..."

Mr. Butler knocked. They pulled apart and looked at him, "I thought you should know, Miss Jane is expected soon and dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Mr. B." Mr. Butler set about cleaning the mess she created. She looked a bit guilty about it but he said, "Never mind, Miss, we all have tempers."

"Thank you for your discreet kindness."

"My pleasure." He got up, fixed them both a drink and left to finish dinner.

"How does he always know what we need?"

Phryne shrugged and replied, "Butler telepathy."

They smiled at each other and Phryne put her head on Jack's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are we going to do about your Father, Darling? " Asked Jack softly, as his free hand was tenderly holding Phryne's smaller hand, his thumb tracing her knuckles as he continued, " Can he make demands? Can he try and force you back to England?"

"Oh, he can make as many demands as he wants but I am well over the age of consent and I have my own fortune. I took what he gave me tripled it. No, all he can do is intimate me which he is very, very good at."

"So how could he sort you out, quote, unquote?" He asked pulling her even closer. Jack had a deep dislike of the man and he had not even met him yet. Just from hearing her stories about him, Jack knew he treated this precious woman like a black sheep. For that alone he earned the Inspector's wrath.

"I haven't the slightest. Even Aunt P, who warned me, by the way before he called, has no idea what his plans for me are."

"How does she feel about it?"

"She thinks he's a fool. She never liked him. Only tolerated him because Mother adored him, why I don't know. He adored Jainey, she used to protect me but once she disappeared it became intolerable."

"And as an adult?"

"I have not spoken to him since I left England. I write to my mother but she knows better then try to bridge the gap."

"What did he say just now?"

"Not a lot, just that he has heard about my life here and he is coming to sort me out. Expect him in a fortnight. And he hung up before I could utter a response. I am so upset, I am a woman and yet he is still trying to control me."

"Well you have us all with you. You have our whole family to stand beside you against one man. And I will not tolerate him treating you this way." There was an darkness beneath the sweetness that made Phryne feel safe. 

"I hope so Jack, I hope so."

**** *********** ************

The day before Lord Fisher was to arrive Phryne found Jack and Mr. B packing a case for Jack in his dressing room.

"Why exactly are you packing?"

"We have enough to contend with, we don't need to have to explain to your Father that we are living together."

"Jack, I am well over the age of consent, I can sleep with whom ever I want to. I do not need his permission to live with the man I love!"

"I know that, Darling, truly." He puts his arms around her and smiled softly, "I am only thinking of you. I am just taking some stuff that I normally use in the morning so I can stay at my place till your father leaves."

She kisses Jack tenderly then pulls out of his arms. She takes the case away from him and starts to unpack it saying, "Absolutely not, I refuse to change my life for him. I don't want to be without you because of that mean old man..."

"Phryne..."

"Jack..."

Mr. Butler cleared his throat and said softly, "May I make a suggestion?"

Two sets of startled eyes turn to the older man, they were so deeply into the argument they forgot he was there. He was amused at this but he thought he should lend a helping hand to the young couple in their moment of need. 

"Of course, Mr. B," answered Phryne as she continued to unpack Jack's case, and Jack kept trying to put things back into it only to get his hand slapped.

"Instead of unpacking the Inspector's case, why don't you have Dorothy pack one for yourself? You can say goodnight to your father and leave by the back stairs to the Inspector's house. Since the Inspector has to get up for work he can make sure that your up and home before his Lordship even rises." 

"That's perfect Mr. B. and that ends our fight too. Well done, Sir," said Jack with a wicked twinkle in eyes.

"Discussion Jack."

"Fight Phryne."

Mr. Butler cleared his throat and they both looked at him, then each other and laughed. "Dot!" Called Phryne as she handed Jack's case back to him and then headed into her own closet.


	2. He's Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Fisher arrives and basically insults the whole party.

After dinner they were in the parlor sipping drinks, Lord Fisher was biding his time watching the assembly with the eyes of a hawk.

Jack had watched him and decided to try a new tactic with the older man. He approached him and asked, "Sir, would like to have smoke on the patio?"

Lord Fisher scrutinized Jack and decided that the man was indeed a challenge. All through dinner the man radiated honesty and integrity. Every time he raised a doubt about the stories that filled the air the counter attack always came from Jack. "Yes, thank you, Inspector."

Jack smiled and nodded, as he guided the older man to the patio he was amused that Lord Fisher called him Inspector and that for a change he made no attempt to correct him. He usually automatically said, "Call me Jack." Not this time, he liked the title coming out of the arrogant older man's mouth.

Phryne nervously watched Jack and her father leave the room, she clutched Dot's wrist and nodded her head in their direction.

"Don't worry, Miss. The Inspector can handle him."

"Don't you think I should..."

"No Dear, let the Inspector speak to him man to man. Maybe he can get through that pigheaded oaf." Said Aunt P with a surge of anger at his disbelieve.

Phryne laughed for the first time that evening and said sweetly, "Oh Aunt P I do adore you."

"I adore you too, Dear."

**** *** ***

Jack reached into his inside pocket and offered the older man a cigar.

"And how does a policeman afford such a fine cigar?"

"They are a gift from my Sister," replied Jack simply as he lit his cigar and watched Lord Fisher light his own.

"And how did she afford it?"

"She is married to a Barrister of high repute."

"I see you are obviously an urbane and educated man, why did you become a policeman of all things?"

Jack grinned and shrugged. "Not an unusual question, Lord Fisher, I have been asked it many times. Especially given my preferred reading material my fellow officers often wonder why I was on the force. The reason is simple really, I felt it was a direct way to make a difference in the world and when I returned home from the war I knew that it was."

"I see, and you are a Detective Inspector?"

"Chief Detective Inspector actually."

"And that means?"

"I am in charge of my station and a great deal of paperwork," he replied with smile.

"May I ask why you allow Phryne to help you? She should be doing charity work."

"Oh, she does do quite a bit of charity work too. I don't allow her, she is a force to be reckoned with, when I first met her I was impressed by her perception and intelligence. She stormed into my crime scene that first time and with all the accuracy of a seasoned professional described the scene and her observations were precisely the same as my own. She has an innate gift."

"So you were impressed right from the beginning?"

"Yes, though grudgingly, I was not happy she invaded my crime scene but I am honest enough to admit that I was impressed. We don't always agree but she is damn good at what she does. We respect each other and we are a great team. She is truly a force for good, what has been said this evening at dinner is true. She has saved more lives then then the whole police force including my own. You should at least observe her work before you make a judgement, that would be the fair thing to do."

"I have no intention of..."

"Of being fair, of actually seeing her at work? Are you afraid your wrong? That she will be wonderful at it and that your judgement is off? Do you love her, Lord Fisher?"

"Of course I do."

"Then give her the opportunity to show you what she can do..."

The older man bristled, "I am not accustomed to..."

"Sir, I am speaking as her friend to her father. I am speaking to you man to man. I am also speaking as a policeman who has observed her for almost three years. She faces down murders with no fear...but you Sir....you have shaking in fear. Is that the relationship you want with your daughter? She has so much love to give. She shows it in so many ways. Do you want her to look at you in love or fear? The choice is yours. Excuse me, Sir." Jack left the older man to return to the parlor. 

The older man spluttered but could not seem to form sentences."

**** **** ****

They could hear the door slam from the parlor and the angry footsteps storm up the stairs.

Jack grimaced and looked at Phryne, "He has his mind so made up. That your a frail little woman who should devote yourself to home and hearth, he really does not know you. I hope a good case turns up so you can wipe that smug look off his face." Jack was mad, how could anyone be so bullheaded not to see how brilliant Phryne is and to appreciate her.

"Why Jack? What on earth are you going to do? Hire a killer? We have no idea that there will be a case while he is here." Phryne appreciated what he said to her father and how he wanted to help and she was a bit amused by how he put his desire for a case.

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, he kissed her cheek and said with knowing smile, "Darling, I don't have to lift a finger. Trouble finds you like a bee to honey, there will be a case anytime now, I am sure of it."

It was safe for them to get cozy, everyone left before Jack returned. Phryne put her arms around his neck, her fingers into his hair and pulled him close to kiss him deeply. He returned it with a happy hum, when they parted, Jack cupped her cheeks and kissed with her delicate tenderness and then said, "You are so wonderful, Darling. I can't believe how blind your own father is, it is beyond understanding."

"Well you now see why I have not spoken to him in years and we only convey messages through my mother. Apparently she decided to forgo this trip and stay home she didn't want any part of his straightening me out."

"At least you have one parent who understands you..."

"Only partially she wants to marry me off to the nearest titled gentleman, yuck!"

Jack laughed and kissed her nose, "Well I tried."

"I think your making more progress then anyone else, Darling. I have never seen him so shook up, Aunt P is very impressed."

"Oh, i am so glad to have Mrs. Stanley's blessings."

"Jack! She likes you, she even told you so." She replied laughing.

Jack laughed too, "I know."

"Well she made a gallant try, she told him the truth but he listened to her like she had lost her mind. I mean if Aunt Prudence can't make him believe I am at a loss."

"I know, I saw. You know you can throw him out and I can arrest him for vagrancy."

"Jack, what a wonderful idea," they both laughed. Jack loved to see and hear Phryne laugh, she has such an amazing musical laugh. He loved to see her like this, happy and in his arms. What a fool her father was, what a damn fool.

**** **** ***

Jack was at his house, he was just about to turn off the light in his library when there was a knock on his door. Jack went to answer it and was shocked to find a hatless, coatless Phryne. "Darling, are you all right? What's wrong?" She didn't answer, and the fact that she didn't use her own key, that she had red rimmed eyes and looked like she was about to burst out crying had Jack pulling her into the house, closing the door and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead and asked, " Darling, what is it? What happened?"

Phryne took a deep breath and looked up at Jack, "After you left I went upstairs. I had everything in my car but I felt I should at least go to my room before I left, not five seconds passed before he knocked on my door."

"Why?"

"He accused me of paying you off..."

:Jack looked horrified, "What?!"

Phryne sniffled and replied, "I know. I told him that you were the most honest man in all of the country and that you would not accept any kind of pay off from anyone. He said that every man has their price and asked if I was influencing you in other ways..."

"Why that..." Jack pulled back, "I should go over there...."

Phryne pulled him back to her, "No Jack. We had a screaming match about it and I slapped him. I ran out of the house in tears and drove straight here to you..."

"That Bastard... he's... I should just..." Jack had never felt such anger well up in him before.

"I know, Darling. I feel the same way, I can hardly believe it myself if I hadn't had it flung at me like this. I thought you had him convinced but he was just biding his time till he could throw all these blasted charges at me. I told him that you would never accept anything from anyone, not even from me. And he said every man has a weak point..."

"I do have a weak point, that is you. I have only one instinct, that's to love and protect you, I really want to go over there and straighten that arrogant man out..."

"No please, I just want you here with your arms around me."

"Well you have that," He said as he guided her down the hall to his bedroom and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly, it was kiss of worship, of pure love. Phryne relished it and deepened it till they were both out of breath. Then Jack started to undress her, he pulled her dress over head and his eyes dilated his breathing went shallow..." You had no undergarments on during an evening with your father?"

Phryne smiled wickedly as she unbuttoned his pajama top and kissed his chin and neck by his ear then whispered, "I had to have some kind of fun, I could just imagine what the old hypocrite would say about it."

Jack picked her up and carried her to the bed, his hands moved everywhere enjoying the luscious softness of her beautiful body. "I couldn't care less what he thinks, I am utterly grateful for your thoughtfulness," His breathing became harsher as Phryne unbuttoned and took off his pajama bottoms, he could feel himself becoming ready for what was to come and his hands were already at her center where she was more then ready for him. 

Jack caressed her sex and his mouth lowered to her breasts gently kissing sucking till Phryne stiffened screamed his name and she felt the utter strength of her orgasm. 

Jack pulled her up into his arms and cuddled close. Once she calmed down, her hand lowered to give him some much needed love. He was fully ready as her finger lovingly caressed and slightly tortured him till she guided him deep inside her and they were both moving to a personal rhythm all their own. He could see white shafts light and then cried out her name as he fell exhausted by her side. Phryne's hand went to her own center and she fell over in seconds.

 

Phryne smiled and pulled Jack closer to her, as he slowly recovered and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he smiled and caressed her cheek, nibbling her ear, he whispered, "I love you Phryne."

"I love you too, my Darling Jack."


	3. His Daughter Is A Detecive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a murder and like it or not Lord Fisher will see his daughter in action!

Jack woke up curled protectively around Phryne, he looked down at her face peacefully sleeping against his shoulder. He studied the relaxed features so different from the lively, expressive and ever changing features when she is awake. He tenderly pushed a lock of hair out of her face and around her ear, he smiled sweetly when the eyes fluttered open and he was looking into the bright blue eyes he loved so much.

"Good morning, Darling," said Jack quietly.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?" She asked smiling, pulling him closer to her.

He tenderly kissed her forehead and then settled next to her so they were cheek to cheek. "Not long, I was just admiring you while you slept."

Phryne chuckled, "Not too exciting, unless I was saying something saucy while I slept."

"It is to me, your so beautiful, I just love to relish it."

"Hmmm," she traced his jawline then his lips, Jack playfully snapped at her finger, and she chuckled. "I do the same thing, your so different when your relaxed in sleep. You look like you must have when you were a little boy."

"Well, I was a quiet boring lad, I doubt you would have found me interesting when you were a little girl. From your stories you were having adventures even then."

"Yes, I was but that isn't to say I wouldn't find you fascinating. Opposites attract, look at us now, we have a lot in common but we have a lot that is different too. I think that is what makes life with you exciting."

"Very true. What are your plans today? I have to go to work in an hour."

"I will eat breakfast with you and then go to see Jane, will you pick her up?"

"Yes, on my way to the station. She has a project she wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh? What is it?"

"She has to write an SA on The Taming Of The Shrew...."

Phyne laughed, "Well you have experience on that one."

"Not at all, I have never been involved with a shrew."

"Really? Neither..."

"No, neither of you. Rosie, has her issues but she was never a shrew. And you my Darling girl are the polar opposite. Nope, no personal experience but I do have an excellent knowledge of anything Shakespearean which is why Jane needs a bit of my help."

"A bit of knowledge? Darling, you should be a scholar in that field."

Jack laughed and kissed her passionately, Then he looked at her and asked, "Then what will you do?"

"Father should be at his appointment and I will be able to go home and change then I will come join you at the station, if that is all right?"

"Of course, I should be done with most my paperwork by then."

"Excellent," Phryne was kissing Jack along his collarbone and he had already forgotten what was an excellent idea as she proceeded to nibble on his ear.  
.  
*******************************

Jack arrived at the station about twenty minutes late, he got a bit carried away telling Jane about the intricacies of the play and what he felt about what was behind the plot lines of Taming Of The Shrew, when he heard the first bell it reminded him of the task at hand. They hugged, Jane thanked him and she ran out of the car at break neck speed. She had told him before she ran off that she enjoyed the chat as much as he did but she had to dash. Jack shook his head as he trudged through his paperwork. She was a lot like her guardian, there was a lot to be said for the nurturing of a child.

"Sir, there has been a murder." Said Hugh peeking through the crack of the door.

Jack's eyes brightened, "Where?"

Hugh came in with his notes, "At the stock exchange, Sir. A man was shot in his office."

"Is it anything we can consult Miss Fisher with?"

"Uh... she called us, Sir. Apparently it is her Father's stockbroker. He had an appointment and walked into chaos. Her Father called her and she is asking for you to come in on the case."

"Well let's go then." Jack hated anyone to be killed. It was against not just his nature but his soul to be happy about any crime at all but he was always happy to work with Phryne. Now her father had no choice but to watch his daughter in action. 'Good,' thought Jack, 'he will see that she is brilliant.'

****************************************

"Phryne leave the body alone, just leave that body alone." Said Lord Fisher from the doorway.

Phryne regarded her father and raised an eyebrow. She had come to the crime scene looking gorgeous as usual, she wore a cream colored suit, with a fur wrap and a cream colored hat with black feathers. Her shoes matched the feathers and so did her drop earrings. She wore white gloves as she checked the body carefully lifting limbs to look under it to see if there was any vital evidence.

"Father, if your squeamish sit with the secretary. The poor girl could use some company she had quite the nasty shock discovering this mess." She went back to her careful examination lifting one foot then the other.

Jack and Hugh arrived and walked up behind Lord Fisher. Jack smirked at what she said to her father.

"I am not squeamish at all, young lady, now come out of there. You should not be touching these things...Oh good, Inspector I am glad your here. Would please remove my daughter from that area..."

"I'm afraid I have never been able to manage that, Lord Fisher. I think Miss Fisher is quite right you should go into the other room, maybe you can help by calming that poor girl that we passed on the way in. Collins would you escort Lord Fisher?" Hugh escorted a highly irate Lord Fisher from the crime scene."

Jack's eye's met Phryne's very wicked eyes and he chuckled. "Secured the scene, Miss Fisher?"

"Of course."

"Any theories yet?"

"No, it seems pretty straight forward. The man was shot point blank very close with a powerful gun. The force of the shot was to such a degree that the victim flew backwards, hit his desk and all the contents fell around and on top of him. For a stock broker he was not very neat, was he?"

"No, I would say not." Jack crouched down beside her looking over the body.

"Jack...?" She said quietly.

"You will shine, you already have begun to show him what you can do. He is very shook up from what I can see, Phryne." He said with quiet reassurance looking deeply into her eyes. 

"I know, he was already disturbed when he called me. He had called to let me know why he would be late to lunch. So I rushed out of the house and came here right away."

"Just like a bee to honey." He said affectionately.

"Bzzzz."

"I understand that it was you who called the station about this and not the staff?" He asked as he turned the face toward him and looked at the wound.

"Yes, apparently the secretary who found him was in hysterics and when father arrived they were all yelling their heads off."

Jack stood up and offered her a hand which she accepted with a smile, "When you find a body you call the police. It's rather a simple concept."

"Yes, I was rather surprised that Father said the police were not there yet...Jack could I...?"

"Help question the staff? Of course you can."

"Just because of Father?"

Jack looked her incredulously, "No, because your wonderful at it. We have been a team for a long time, Miss Fisher, I know your strengths..."

"And I know yours."

"And together we will not only solve this but shove it in your father's arrogant face. Collins!!!"

Hugh came into the office, "Secure an office for interviews and then bring in Lord Fisher as our first interview."

Phryne looked shocked," I think I am going to enjoy watching you question him, Jack."

"We'll question him."

Phryne smiled and nodded, "Of course, we are a team after all."

***********************************

Lord Fisher was surprised to find his daughter sitting on the desk, her legs crossed reading through some notes as he entered the office that was secured for interviews. Jack was leaning against a bookcase reading a ledger, when he saw Phryne's father he smiled and said, "Ah, Lord Fisher, please come in and make yourself comfortable."

"May I ask why Phryne is here?"

"Miss Fisher is a consultant for our station and we have come to appreciate her intelligence, perception and abilities. Miss Fisher do you have any questions for your father?"

Phryne felt herself shrink a bit under her father's scrutiny. Then her eyes moved to Jack who looked at her with encouragement. He loved her and believed in her. She took a deep breath feeling more like herself and she looked at her father with narrow eyes. "Father, when you came into the scene did you see anything out of place in the victims office? You have been here before though it was some years ago, other then the files, was something missing or placed there that you can recall?"

Jack glowed with pride and the edges of his lips formed a slight grin. Not only was it a pertinent question but it was a question that even most trained policemen would not think to ask. 

"Yes I did, it might not mean a thing but I did notice two pictures that were no longer there."

"Where would they have been?" Asked Jack, writing in his note book.

"It was on the wall of by his file cabinet, there were two certificates there but there were still several family pictures. As I recall, he liked to have pictures on that wall because it was the one he faced when he was working."

"Well done, Sir. Do remember the contents of the pictures? Were they of anyone in particular?"

Phryne watched her father try to think back, his eyes closed as he tried to picture it. "Yes, they were of his son. One was a school picture and one was in uniform." He opened his eyes and looked at Phryne and Jack. "He had twin boys they were in two different services, that picture was the one who died in the war."

Jack and Phryne exchanged an interested look that confused Lord Fisher but suddenly his daughter gave him a direct questioning gaze that he had never seen before and she asked, "Father, when you called for your appointment how was he on the phone? What was his attitude?"

"He was professional of course but he sounded stiff..."

"Stiff?" Jack asked, "In what way? Was he standoffish? Or was he nervous?

"I would say nervous. He even stuttered. He has never been like that before he has always been direct, cool and very professional."

"So when you came in here and found everyone screaming, what was it about?" Asked Phyne with a curious expression on her face.

"They were yelling about Steven being dead...and that there was something missing. I don't know what that is, they were not specific."

Jack and Phryne became very alert at that, Lord Fisher actually sat straighter in his chair in reaction. Jack quietly asked, "And who said that there was something missing?"

"Steven's partner, Jack Berger."

"Exactly what did he say, Father? His exact words if you can recall?"

"He said we have to find it our or we're done for... then Jack Berger saw that I was in the doorway and the switched to yelling about Steven being dead and what are we going to do."

Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled at Jack. Jack nodded and Phryne said to her father, "Would you like an officer to escort you home, Father?"

"Is that a dismissal young lady?"

"Not exactly but we have to interview the staff and make sure the office is secure and from experience it will take some time. I just thought you would be far more comfortable at home."

"Yes, Miss Fisher is quite correct. It will take several hours to finish here. James!" The young man rushed in and looked alert and willing to do what ever Jack asked of him. "Ah, good James. Please escort Lord Fisher to Miss Fisher's home."

"Yes Sir."

The older man bristled at being dismissed by his own daughter in what he felt was a high handed manner. "Do you have any other questions for me before I leave?"

Phryne and Jack exchanged another look that was beyond Lord Fisher's understanding and Jack replied, " Not at this time Lord Fisher. If you think of anything else please let us know. I will be there this evening to take your statement."

"You can't take it from me now?"

"No Sir, we need to interview the staff."

"Fine...Thank you so much!" The older man stormed out. Followed a few seconds later by a startled Constable James.

Jack got up and closed the door. He turned to his partner and smiled brightly, "You were impressive. I think it is disturbing his equilibrium hearing you ask such intelligent and to the point questions and then dismissing him."

"It would be most unusual to disturb Father in that way, Jack. He is made of iron."

"Darling, he is put out. He is not used to being questioned and dismissed like that by anyone, let alone his own daughter."

Phryne looked down and played with the lace on her sleeve. "What happens when i go home?"

"Darling, I will be there, so what ever happens, it will happen to us."

"It will? Your staying?"

"Absolutely, you have another guest room, I don't want you alone with him. Not after the abuse he hurled at you last night."

Phryne looked up, she scooted off the desk, locked the door and pulled her partner into a kiss that almost toppled him over.

***************************************************

After interviewing the rest of the staff, Jack secured all the keys to the crime scene and locked up the office, and went to the station. Jack, Phryne and Hugh were all in Jack's office going over the notes and the pictures taken at the scene. 

"Sir, do you think this has something to do with the man's son?"

"It does seem a bit odd that his pictures were missing," said Phryne.

Jack leaned back in his chair bringing his fingers together against his chest, he said, "We still do not have a clue to whatever it is that is missing that would be a detriment to the business."

"Sir, I think it may be a ledger," said Hugh his head down as he looked through his notes from his interviews.

Jack and Phryne looked up at Hugh surprised and waiting for more information, Hugh looked up his eyes widening at their expressions. 

"Go on, Man?" Jack asked urgently.

"In your own time, Hugh Dear," said Phryne sweetly shooting her partner a look asking for patience. 

Jack rolled his eyes at Phryne, then closed them trying to be patient with Hugh. Hugh cleared his throat and read from his notes, Jack opened his eyes and listened intently. " During my interview with the bookkeeper she said that there was a ledger missing. And that it was most unusual because it usually sat on the victims desk. "

"Really," asked Phryne excitedly her eyes sparkling at the possibilities. "And what was in the ledger?"

"She didn't know, it was a private one, only for the partners," said Hugh looking up from his notes.

Jack smiled wickedly, "Well done, Hugh." He looked at his partner with a glint in his eyes that she recognized as the hunt was on, "I think we need a chat with Mr. Berger."

"Yes, we do, Hugh Dear, would you ask Mr. Berger to come in tomorrow morning?"

"Yes Miss."

"Jack if your coming, I must go home. I need to supervise dinner and then...."

"Face the wrath of your father, of course I am still coming. Hugh, if anything pops up call me at Miss Fishers."

"Yes Sir."

******************************

When Jack and Phryne arrived at the house they found both parlors empty so they peaked into the dining room which was also empty. Phryne and Jack went into the kitchen and inquired about Lord Fisher. 

"He is upstairs resting, Miss," replied Dot quietly.

"Oh, his nap of course. What are we having for dinner, Mr. B?" Asked Phryne with some relief.

"I thought a Beef Bourguignon, would be to Lord Fisher's liking." Said Mr. B at his stove. 

 

"Excellent choice, Mr. B." she turned to Jack, "Darling, would like a drink while I go up and change."

 

Jack was leaning against the doorway. He looked exhausted, he had been going non stop and hadn't had much rest the night before and little to eat. He was holding his hat and coat and looking down at the ground, "Yes, thank you, that's fine."

 

"You look exhausted, why don't you rest in the other guest room."

 

"No, that's ok..."

 

"Sir, if you would like a change of clothes I can go up the back stairs get your grey suit and bring it to you when you wake up from a refreshing nap."

 

"No, Mr. B..."

 

"An excellent idea Mr. B, after all I had a nap when I came home and my father is napping there is no reason in the world that you shouldn't have a rest and nice bath."

 

"But..."

 

"No arguments, Jack..."

 

Jack rolled his eyes, "Like I can get a word in to make an argument."

 

"Well then, that's all settled, I will go up and take a bath and get dressed."

Jack shook his head, "I am in your capable hands, Mr. Butler."

Mr. Butler nodded leading the Inspector out, suppressing a smirk, once the Inspector was out of earshot, Dottie laughed.

******************************

After his nap, Jack took a nice bath. Mr. Butler laid out his suit and dress shirt and tie. He also brought down Jack's toiletries and a set of cuff links so he could clean up and get dressed. 

After he was dressed he looked at himself in the full length mirror as he buttoned his waistcoat, he shook his head as he thought, 'I am sneaking around the house I share with my partner because her father is such a rotten, arrogant....' Jack growled as he picked up his tie and put in around his collar. Then he grabbed his cuff links and put them in. Then he combed his hair and put the his hair tonic in to keep his wayward curls tamed, thinking, 'I need a haircut.'

There was a knock on the door and Phryne stuck her head in, she smiled brightly, "You look beautiful, Darling. Much more rested. Father seems to still be sleeping so we are fine." Jack nodded and started to do his tie, she smiled, closed the door, and turned him away from the mirror toward her. She then began to do his tie for him while keeping eye contact with him. Jack actually felt himself blush, she smiled at him wickedly. 

 

"You know when you first began to either to do my tie or start untying it, and my body began reacting so dramatically I realized that I was falling in love with you. I had never known that a woman fixing your tie could be so damn sexy."

 

Phryne fixed his lapels and then cupped his cheek, she smiled into his amazing blue eyes and kissed his nose, "I just wanted to touch you. It was an excellent excuse, I love fixing your tie but I love untying it even more." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, he deepened it and they enjoyed the warmth of the love coming from each others passion. Then they pulled apart, and Phryne took one of the handkerchiefs from the dresser and cleaned his nose and mouth of all lipstick. 

 

Jack swallowed a couple of times, he held her close and said softly, "I remember that first time at your Aunt's house, I nearly pulled you in for a kiss, but my divorce was not final yet, it had just been granted as a matter of fact."

 

"I know," she stepped back and turned so they were both looking into the mirror, "You look beautiful."

"Phryne, " he blushed beet read, "your the one who is beautiful, you always look amazing."

"Thank you Darling," they walked to the door and opened it, "Shall we go down?"

Jack nodded and offered her his arm, "We shall."

As they walked down the stairs they didn't notice the other door closing. 

*****************

Jack looked elegant, leaning against the fireplace mantle sipping his martini. Lord Fisher entered walked over to him and said, "So Inspector did you enjoy an evening's delight?"

Jack was confused, "I beg your pardon, do you mean the martini?"

"I saw Phryne and yourself leave a guest bedroom, I assume..."

"Well you assume wrong. I was invited to dinner, I was exhausted so Phryne invited me to use her guest room for a nap."

"And she was in your room for what purpose?"

"To make sure I was awake and to help me do my tie."

" I heard voices and I looked in, and I saw you kiss,"

 

Phryne walked in and said, "We are together and it was just a kiss. Nothing else, and to be frank, this is my house. I am the sole owner of it. He is my partner, and we are both well over the age of consent. If I wanted to have sex with Jack in every room there is no reason why I couldn't. You are a guest in my home and I don't like you spying on us!" She was so angry her chest was red and there was such an intensity to her voice that Jack was actually worried for her. 

 

"Phryne!!!!"

 

"You are my father but this is my home!"

 

"And this man..."

 

"He is my partner, my best friend and my colleague. I adore him, I love him. I trust him implicitly, which is more then I can say for you. If your unhappy with my lifestyle you can remove yourself to a hotel until this murder inquiry is complete then go back home to England and leave us alone!" She stormed out of the room and ran upstairs.

 

Lord Fisher turned to Jack, Jack looked at the older man calmly. He shook his head, "You know she tried so hard to accommodate you and to honor you. She was trying to give you a second chance at building a relationship, We are a couple, instead of spying on us you could have simply asked us."

 

"Is this not why she is working with you? Since you are a couple she can just sleep her way..."

 

"Enough!!!!" The intensity of the one word from Jack's mouth and the anger that was clear on his face not only stopped the ugly words coming from his lips but made the older man take a step back. It was a side of his personality jack tried hard not show, he had a violent temper in his youth, he took his anger out on walls and doors, and a window once, not only shattering it but cutting his hand badly, but never, ever a person. After learning a lot of discipline from his older brother he rarely displayed it. Even though Jack made no movement in the older man's direction the dark passion that showed in his eyes made Lord Fisher hesitate to say anything more.

 

"I will not allow anyone, let alone her own father to disrespect Phryne in her own home. She does love you but she is afraid of you. Is that the legacy you want with your own child? Fear? She has faced down a viscous serial killer with less fear then she has for her own father, I would think you would be ashamed of that. Phryne has so much love to give but you push it away. What is wrong with you, Lord Fisher? Are you out to destroy any hope of a relationship with your wonderful, beautiful, incredibly special child? Do you know what a loss that will be to you?"

 

Jack turned on his heals and left the room and ran up the stairs in search of his upset partner.

 

Mr. Butler came into the parlor to find a distraught silent Lord Fisher staring into the fire.

 

"Does he always speak to people like that?"

 

"Never, Sir."

 

"What?"

 

"Even when the Inspector is very angry at Miss Fisher, and he has been many times, he always talks to her with decency and respect. He always speaks to everyone with courtesy, he is a kind and a very polite young man. You must have upset him greatly to talk to you in such a way." He handed a tumbler to Lord Fisher and left wondering if anyone would be having dinner that evening.

 

Jack found Phryne crying on her bed. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She pulled him close and nestled her head into his neck still crying. Jack tenderly ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

 

"It's all right, Darling. It will be fine."

 

Phryne sniffled and said, "I have not cried this much since I was a child, he is making me regress!"

 

Jack kissed her forehead, and said, "It is understandable and you didn't cry in his presence."

 

"What are we going to do, Jack? He is spying on us, and you heard what he thinks of me. I am paying all my friends and family in either money or sexual favors. I am sooo..."

 

"Insulted, so I am, Sweetheart. The question is what are you going to do about it? Your the one in control, it's your choice."

 

"It is?"

 

"Of course your the owner of this house, he is the guest. If he wasn't your father, what would you do?"

 

"Throw the Bastard out!"

 

"Precisely. You are in control and it is your right to throw him out on his imperious ear. I would however suggest after you both calm down to talk to each other as adults."

 

"What do you mean as adults? We are adults."

 

"I know but he is your father and you are his child and all the old hurts are coming out. I would talk to him as a stranger, a suspect even and see if you can come to an understanding."

 

"A suspect?" She asked her eyes glittered with the possibilities of that.

 

"Yes, you were in control when you were questioning him. Talk to him as if he were a suspect."

 

"You think I can?"

 

Jack pulled her up so they were face to face, he kissed her deeply, then he whispered, " Darling, I believe in you. I am just suggesting this so you can get your balance back."

 

Phryne rubbed her cheek against Jack's and said, "It's an idea. For now can we just cuddle a bit?"

 

"Anytime, any place."


	4. He says I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Fisher comes back with a hang over and a change of heart. Jack and Hugh have a new lead on the case.

Dot knocked on Phryne's boudoir door, Jack answered trying to make sure the door did not squeak as he pulled it open. He smiled at Dot and she smiled warmly back, "Is she alright?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, she sleeping."

"Would you like me to bring up some dinner for you both?"

Jack looked back at his sleeping partner and answered, "I think that would be a good idea...is he...?"

"Lord Fisher left shortly after you and Miss Phryne...um..."

"Yelled at him?" Jack sighed and nodded, "yes, thank you, bring up some dinner please. Have you and Mr. Butler eaten yet?"

"Yes Sir. What are you going to do about Lord Fisher and Miss Phryne?"

"Nothing tonight, we will talk to him in the morning. Tonight she needs to regain her composure."

Dot nodded in agreement. She looked up at the Inspector and said softly, "Your dinner will be up in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Dotty." He smiled at her sweetly and watched as she went down the stairs. He quietly closed the door and carefully tip toed back to the chair beside the bed. 

"You don't have to tip toe, I'm up."

"Oh?" He smiled and sat in the chair, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Phryne sat up and looked Jack over, she loved when he was dressed casually, he wore an open necked shirt and slacks. "You look very handsome, are you wearing Celly's slippers?"

""Yes," Jack lifted up his foot so she could see the slipper on his foot. Phryne smiled sadly at him. He moved to the bed and put his arms around her pulling her to him. 

"Where is the spy?"

"Dot said he left after our confrontation."

"Probably to a pub, great we get to confront him with a hangover. That's always jolly."

"That puts him at a disadvantage, strategically."

"True." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, "You do know that your a wonderful man, don't you?"

"Not really, no. I am just a man who has always tried to do the right thing. It's simple really, your right and he's wrong."

"And you are beautiful when you're protecting your family." She kissed his chin and worked her way to his ear.

Jack swallowed and pulled her closer, his hands gently rubbing her back, "I would dispute beautiful and...to be honest I have not felt a rage like that since I was a hormonal teen."

Phryne pulled back enough to look into his embarrassed eyes surprised, "Oh? You were not your cool collected self?"

"No, I was angry and confrontational. I let my discipline desert me momentarily...I am a bit embarrassed about that."

"Because he insulted us?"

"You, his own child. That just infuriated me and I just couldn't keep it in."

Phryne moved closer again just a breath apart, "because you love me?"

Jack kissed her tenderly and then replied softly, "Yes."

"I would have done the same, you know, I am so glad your family is kind and decent."

"Even my Dad?" Phryne gave him a look, "I know, he is really a good man, but no one is perfect we all have our failings..."

Phryne pulled him back for passionate kiss, then she licked his nose making Jack laugh and then she rubbed his nose against hers. "Darling, I love every part of you. I love your family. Please stop apologizing."

"I love all of you too... I can't seem to help it...." A knock on the door interrupted his thought, "Ah, dinner."

"We will continue this conversation later."

"Of course...how about the cuddling part?" Asked Jack as he got up to open the door.

"And much, much more," replied Phryne in sultry voice showing a flash of her shoulder with a promise of an exciting night."

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself, and replied, "I look forward to it." Then he went to the door to let in Mr. B and Dot.

*************************

Edward Fisher returned to his daughter's house at 7 am the next morning. He had quite the night of it and ended up sleeping in a guest room above the pub. He had quite the head as well and he was worried about the confrontation with his daughter and her beau.

He knocked quietly on the door hoping not to wake the irate couple. Mr. Butler answered the door before the second knock so it would not wake up the household. "Good morning, Sir," said Mr. B quietly.

Lord Fisher entered and bowed his head, "Good Morning, Mr. Butler, your up early."

"I do prepare and bake my biscuits at this time. Then I go back to sleep for a bit before I start breakfast. It is a lively household who loves my biscuits."

The older man nodded and asked, "When does my daughter and the Inspector rise?"

"The Inspector usually comes down between 8 am to 8:30 am and Miss Fisher rises after 10 am."

"And Miss Williams?"

"She comes down at 9 am she makes her own breakfast then makes Miss Fisher's. She brings it up just before 10 am."

"The Inspector leaves for work without anything to eat? He seems like a man with a hearty appetite."

"Indeed he does, Sir. He does eat a nice breakfast before he leaves for the office. I enjoy making it for him because Miss Fisher does not really eat a full breakfast."

"I see. You know Mr. Butler for a haphazard household you seem to understand it's rhythm ." 

 

"There really is a rhythm, Sir. There is a purpose for everything here."

 

"And my daughter's ward Jane, where does she fit into this household?"

"Miss Jane is staying with some trusted friends while your here, Miss Fisher thought it best. When she is home she makes her own breakfast before she leaves for school. When she has a test I make her an apple turnover. She loves to take them on her way to school when they are warm." Said Mr. Butler just thinking of his young friend with a fatherly smile.

Then he handed the other man a concoction that he had just made for him. 

"What is it?" Asked Lord Fisher.

"It is a cure for a hangover from my late wife's father. It works quite well from what I understand."

He took a sip from it gingerly and was surprised at the refreshing taste. He smiled at Mr. Butler and said, "Thank you, this is quite nice."

"Thank you."

"Could you tell me about Jane? Is she out of contact with everyone since she has been removed from the household."

"Oh no, we all see her. At different times."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it does change if we have emergencies but Miss Fisher gets up early to take her to school. The Inspector pics her up on his way home from the station. Miss Williams and I take her lunch and spend her lunch period catching up with her. She is very well loved, Sir. We all adore her, especially Miss Fisher. And on the weekends she stays with the Inspector's Sister, she has children and they have a lively house, perfect for Jane."

"I see. And the Inspector and my Daughter, are they happy?"

"Very."

The older man drank some more of the drink cure for his screaming, fuzzy head. 

"Would you like some biscuits?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mr. Butler opened the tin and placed three biscuits on a plate and handed it to him, "Here you are, Sir."

"I am keeping you from your nap."

"It is alright, I can take it later in the day. There are days when the household is up early and one has to adjust."

"And have you taken part in my daughter's escapades?"

"Yes."

"So your willing to risk your life too?"

"When it comes to justice it is worth it. You see the household your within believes in justice above all else. They believe in protecting the innocent and doing what is right. I am proud to be apart of it."

"And you hold Phryne's abilities as highly as the Inspector does?"

"Indeed I do."

"And the Inspector is not blinded by lust..."

"Love. The Inspector loves her deeply and he has loved her for a very long time. But, no he is not at all blind. He is well aware of the danger she puts herself in and he has worried for her since the day they met. He also realizes that she is a force to be reckoned with, a force for good. And he is so very proud of her. As much as he worries for her, he knows this is her passion, her destiny."

"I see."

"Do you, Sir? Can you see what she really does?"

"What are you talking about, what she does?"

"This household is full of good, positive people doing something powerful. You don't seem to see it at all. You seem to be determined to see something amiss." Mr. Butler tried to calm himself down, he was frustrated trying his best to get him to understand and he thinks he does. Then the man asks another question that shows you have made no progress at all.

For the first time there was a vulnerability in the older man's eyes, he cleared his throat and said, "I already lost one daughter...I simply can't...I don't want to lose another..."

"You won't," said another voice quietly from behind him.

Lord Fisher stiffened and turned to see Jack fully dressed behind him with a slight smile on his face. "It's nice to know that you love, Phryne." He walked to the other side of the table and smiled his thanks to Mr. B for his full breakfast. He took a sip of coffee and waited for the older man's response.

"Of course, I love her."

Jack swallowed his eggs and said, "You will forgive me, but it is very hard for us to see that when you accuse us of all sorts of corruption. " He dug into his breakfast, he and Phryne had a lively night and he was very hungry.

"I realize I had no right to spy on you but I had to know your motivation."

"For what? Catching the bad guys or loving Phryne?"

"My daughter."

Jack's eyes were sad as he finished the chewing his food and sipped his coffee. "Don't you see what a wonderful daughter you have, Sir? She takes in every stray she can, including myself..."

"Not true, Sir. You are not a stray, you are someone who is very special." Said Mr. Butler with admiration and the respect of a friend.

Jack smiled sweetly at the older man, "Thank you Mr. Butler." Mr, B nodded and turned back to his stove.

Jack looked across at the older man and continued, " I was a bit lost when I first met Phryne. I have changed but at the time, she was an annoyance, a runaway freight train, but even then I saw how brilliant she is, she has a mind like steel trap. She is a brilliant detective and happily, we became a team. Slowly, I didn't even realize it was happening I started to fall in love with her. It took us both a long time to actually declare our love but I believe we both knew it for a very long time." Jack sipped his coffee and sat back. "Now I love her more everyday, head over heals, she is my life."

"And you live together?"

"Yes, though I maintain my own home. She can come and go from my place and I can come and go from hers. We are very happy."

"Then why the charade of the guest room?"

"It wasn't a charade, I was actually going to sleep there till you got her so upset and ran out of the house. And we felt it was best if we didn't tell you that we lived together till we saw how the land lies and then when we did..."

"So you did not have sex when I saw you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and coffee cup came down a bit harder then he had meant. "Sir, we told you the truth. Phryne fixed my tie and we kissed, and if you call that a sexual encounter...."

"You must lead a shallow life, Father." Said Phryne coming into the room, she was wearing her peach pajamas with her favorite silk black embroidered robe. She sat next to Jack kissed him tenderly then looked at her father with narrow eyes. "Jack and I are a couple, Father, we can do what we wish." She then looked at Mr. Butler and asked, "May I have some coffee, Mr. B?"

"Of course, Miss. Would you like a biscuit?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you have fun at the pub, Father?" She asked, Jack could detect her Collingwood accent coming out and Jack wondered if that was on purpose or because she wanted rub her father's face into their background.

"Not really," he answered then finished the drink. "This worked nicely, thank you." He handed Mr. B the empty glass.

"Your welcome, would you like some coffee or tea, Sir?"

"Coffee please and a biscuit if you would."

"Of course, Sir."

Phryne watched her father as she lowered her head onto Jack's shoulder. He automatically put his arm around her waist bringing her close, his hand gently massaging her back.

"So Mr. Butler tells me your ward is well loved and looked after despite not being here?"

"Of course! She is very well loved and we are all very much a part of her life. Jack is going to pick her up and take her to school today and I will pick her up from school. You see despite your ugly allegations last night we are a family. " She bit into her biscuit angrily. Jack's hand moved up to her neck and tenderly massaged her neck in round soft strokes. Phryne leaned into it.

Lord Fisher looked down and replied softly, "Yes...I am sorry...to both of you. I have had the whole night to think of it."

"And your conclusion, Sir?" Asked Jack softly.

"I was wrong."

"Indeed?" asked Phryne, surprised.

"Yes, I was. You two are a couple and despite not being married, you have an ideal relationship."

Phryne smiled her true smile at her father for the first time since he arrived. "We do, very much so. Oh we do fight and disagree but I think it would terribly boring if we agree all the time. But we love and respect each other. And we fit together perfectly."

"I just worry, Phryne. You could get yourself killed like your sister did..."

"No Father, Jainey was a child, killed by a serial killer..."

"Whom by the way was captured, sentenced and executed thanks to your brave and brilliant daughter." Said Jack with pride.

"And you, Darling." Said Phryne with pride in Jack too, as she sipped her coffee.

"It was a team effort," said Jack finishing his breakfast and coffee. "And, the bastard, Murdoch Foyle was executed last month. He was one killer who deserved his sentence, he killed many innocent children for his own sick fantasy. " Jack looked at Phryne to make sure she was alright, she nodded slightly. They kissed then Jack turned toward her father, "I am sorry but I must go. I have to pick up Jane for school and then start my day at the station." He looked at Phryne, "Would you walk me to the door?"

Phryne nodded and rose next to Jack, she put her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulders. Jack nodded slightly toward Lord Fisher and said, "If you will excuse us, Sir."

"I'll be back in a moment Father."

They left the room. Mr. Butler cleared the dishes from the table and said to Lord Fisher, "As you can see, Sir, a loving and effective couple."

"Yes, I do see that. However I still...."

"Worry?" Mr. B nodded and said, "The Inspector does too. Everyday. He loves her enough to let it go."

**********************

Jack was greeted at the station by Hugh with the coroner report and the crime scene photos. 

"How is Miss Fisher, Sir?"

"Did Dot tell you?"

Hugh nodded and replied quietly, "Yes, she said you and Miss Fisher had a bad night with her Father."

"That's putting it mildly. It seems that he has had a change of heart this morning. Let's hope he doesn't change his mind." He hung up his coat and hat. Then he sat down reading the report, "It seems the killer was facing him quite close so the victim must have known him and not been afraid."

Hugh understood that the conversation about Lord Fisher was over, he sighed and replied, "Yes Sir, he would have least had the desk between them if he was afraid. Sir, I did interview the head bookkeeper and she said there was something delicate she only wishes to speak to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes Sir, she says it's urgent."

"Alright, lets chat with her I hope she gives a lead."

****************************

Phryne entered the station and went straight to Jack's office. She found him completely focused on a report he was writing. She smiled in the doorway, he looked so handsome today and the absorbed look was always very attractive. "What are you working on?"

"My reaction to my interview with the head book keeper." He finished the report and looked up with his cocked to one side smiling at her. "Could you please close and lock the door, Miss Fisher?"

Phryne smiled back wickedly and replied, "Since you asked me so nicely." She locked the door, she crossed to the back door and locked it, as she turned toward Jack she found he was right there his arms pulling her close. She smiles up at him as he kisses her passionately, she pulls him even closer by his lapels deepening the kiss. When they pulled back she put her head on his shoulder tracing his jaw line and in a husky voice she asked, "Where did that come from?"

He smiled tenderly as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Because I love you very much and I felt you might like a reminder."

"Not at all, you always make it beautifully clear, not that I am complaining, feel free to remind me anytime you like, Inspector."

Jack chuckled, "Oh, I intend to. Many, many times." He pulled back a little and asked, "Are you interested in some new evidence?"

"Of course." They walked to his desk, Jack sat in his chair and Phryne sat on her favorite perch on the edge of his desk, "What have you found out?"

"Hugh told me the head bookkeeper wanted to speak to me urgently, and with good reason, there are three ledgers."

"Three?"

"Yes, the poor woman was terrified to say something in front of Jack Berger, the surviving partner. One was for the government, one was for the clients and one was the real one."

"Oh my...and the one we have is?"

"The one for the government appears to be the only one available."

Phryne was thinking and she asked quietly, "Do you think that is why he was killed?"

Jack shook his head, "It does not seem to fit the way he was killed. According to the report he was killed as you said point blank, very close to the victim, which means that the man trusted this person and was not afraid."

Phryne took the report from Jack and began to read it, "Do you think it is the wife then?"

"It could be, I am having her brought in."

"This is very interesting, do you think anyone else knew about this?"

"Unlikely, it seems it was just the bookkeeper and the two partners. The poor woman is terrified she was threatened with death if she revealed anything to us. She said she couldn't cover it up if it lead to this murderer."

"Charming, but she could keep it secret if it merely robbed their clients? Does she really seem scared?"

"Yes, she does. I don't think she is dishonest, she is just a very scared woman."

"Poor thing. So are you going to talk to the partner?"

"Yes and the widow, should be interesting, huh?"

"Oh yes, very. May I come to the party?"

Jack pulled her onto his lap and whispered, "Your always invited, Darling." Phryne smiled happily and kissed the man she loved.


	5. He helps his daughter detect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out a lot of information on the case from Lord Fisher and from other inquiries. Things are progressing fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter but I have a load of work to do this week :)

Burt and Cec were leaning against the wall of Jack's office as Phryne was instructing them on a little mission. Jack had left the office to speak Constable James on how to handle several of the people who will be coming in to be interviewed today.

"So I want you to check out this son who supposedly died during the war, if he survived he must be making money somehow." She walked over to them and handed them a wad of cash as Jack came in, his eye brow came up in surprise but he said nothing as Phryne continued. "Spread this around to get as much truthful information as you can and let me know, I will either be with the Inspector or at home.

Burt took the money, and asked, "Do you want me to check all the places a Digger might go?" 

Phryne nodded, "Yes, anywhere."

Cec pulled the money out of Burt's hand and said, "We will do a good job, Miss."

Phryne smiled sweetly at Cec, "Thank you. Inspector, do you have any instructions?"

Jack smiled at Phryne but then he looked directly at Burt, "Yes, Cec I know I can trust you to bring Miss Fisher any change but can you make sure that you are not investigating any gambling establishments."

Cec smirked, he know that the Inspector trusted them but his buddy was a big gambler and any chance of a flutter would distract him. "Don't worry Inspector, Ol' Burt will not be going near any gambling today."

"Not today," grumbled Burt. Putting his hat on his head and leaving the office, Cec smiled and bowed to them both as he followed his best friend.

"Jack, was that necessary?"

"Yes, that was a lot of money and Burt is easily tempted. Cec will make sure that the money goes toward the information."

"Well they can keep the left overs for a flutter if they wish, I don't care."

"I do." Jack replied sweetly.

Phryne gave him a sultry look and winked at him. Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Shall we study the information we do have?" He walked over to his desk, sat down and handed Phryne the coroner's report as she perched on the edge of the desk. He leaned back flipped through the crime scene photos and pulled out his notes to compare them to his memory and jot down anything he picked up. 

After carefully reading the report Phryne's head popped up and she called, "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"It says here there is a puncture on the fourth vertebrae."

"Yes, it is conjectured that it occurred when he hit the desk after the initial shot."

"But it was point blank to his heart, he should have bled this much."

Jack's head popped up and he looked at Phryne nodding his head, "Yes, that is true." He flipped through the pictures till he found the one of Harding's back. "Let's see the fourth vertebrae should be right here. Hmm, there does not seem to be an entry point for the puncture, not even a tear of his jacket. Strange no one saw that before, including myself."

"He was shot in the heart why should you look at his back, let me see the picture..." she said pulling the picture from his hand.

"Careful you'll rip it..." he replied as he looked up he saw Lord Fisher coming toward his door.

"Nonsense Jack, it's fine. Let me see, yes, I don't see any kind of tear. Do you have a glass?" 

"Of course, here you are," said Jack pulling it from his desk drawer, then he whispered, "Your father has arrived."

Phryne looked up from the picture then looked down ignoring the older man.

"Good afternoon, Lord Fisher," said Jack politely.

Phryne continued to examine the picture but she said, "Hello Father."

"I do not mean to interrupt your work but I wondered if I could be of some help?"

Phryne's head snapped up surprised, Jack exchanged a look of surprise with his partner and then asked, "You wish to help us, Sir?" As hard as he tried to avoid it, he knew he sounded stunned.

"Yes, I do. It is obvious what your doing is important, and I want to help you. I knew the man, I might be able to offer some insight into his character." Jack exchanged a subtle look with Phryne who nodded ever so slightly. Jack smiled at the older man, "Yes, we've had some important information come to light that you might be most helpful with. First would give us your estimation of the man's personality and character?" He gestured that the older man should sit in one of the guest chairs.

Lord Fisher sat down in one the guest chair closest to the window. Phryne took Jack's chair and Jack leaned against the bookshelf behind his desk.

"Tell us about him, Father," asked Phryne quietly.

He nodded and explained, "I met him approximately 20 years ago or so, he was introduced to me through a friend of your Aunt Prudence, a Lord Hutton. Lord Hutton had met this bright young man who had just graduated from Cambridge. As you know he is the man who was murdered Steven Harding. I had been using Cutlers for my investments at that time and my account."

"Did you get a good return on your investment at the time?" Asked Phryne as she watched Jack jotting down notes into his notebook.

"Oh yes, he was very good. Then the war came and like all young men he was called to fight. When he returned, he came back with a war buddy named Jack Berger. They had become very close so he asked Mr. Cutler to bring him into the firm. "

"What was his background before the war?" Jack asked his interest perked up at the mention of one of his suspects, Jack Berger.

"He never spoke of it very much. He really didn't brag about his background as some young men did. He went to a university in Europe but I don't know which one. Cutler was impressed at the the time though. Our returns were even higher suddenly when they were working as a team, Cutler was very pleased by that."

Jack's eyebrows shot up and his eyes met Phryne's who was equally alarmed at that. Phryne's lips turned into feral grimace and Jack's frown made Lord Fisher very nervous. "Do you think they were embezzling then?"

"Sounds like it, Father." Phryne said crossing her arms and leaning back against Jack's comfortable old office chair.

"It is quite suspicious, your being very helpful, Sir." Said Jack walking over to the desk and sitting on the edge closest to Lord Fisher. "Please go on."

The older man nodded and continued, "I believe it was two years later that they broke away founded their own company. It has been going quite well for me till two years ago when my accountant in England found some discrepancies."

"Such as?" Asked Phryne quietly.

"A difference between what was reported to the government as taxes and what I have been actually getting as my return. It was thought of as a mere error last year but when it happened again this year I had to come and discuss it with them."

Both Phryne and Jack's eyes widened knowing that fit in well with what they knew of the companies illegal practices. "And that is why your here?" Asked Phryne looking right into her father's eyes.

"That is one of the reasons?"

"And I am the second?"

"No Phryne, your the first."

Phryne smiled genuinely and said, "Thank you Father. Did you have a chance to speak to him at all?"

"No, I did try to. I called the office from the dock while I was waiting for my cab. I was told I would have to wait till my appointment..."

"Was it put that rudely, Sir?" Asked Jack surprised at the poor business practice.

"No Inspector, but I know that is what they meant. They merely said no one had time to speak to me without an appointment on the phone."

"That is still rude and your a big investor, are you not?"

"I have a substantial investment."

Jack nodded, he was thinking quickly, he looked at Phryne who also had an absorbed expression about what her father had just told them.

"Interesting," said Phryne finally. " they were clearing the decks before you arrived."

"You have not invested all your money with them, have you, Sir?"

Lord Fisher could hear true concern in the Inspectors voice, "No, my major investment is still in the family interests in England. However since Australia is my home I felt it only right to invest a sizable amount here." He looked from one concerned face to the other. "You two think I lost all my money, do you not?"

"I do hope not, but I am very glad that is not where all your money is invested. Jack, where is that ledger that they gave you?"

"Over there," he got up and pulled the ledger off his bookshelf, he brought back to his desk and they gathered around it as he went through till he could find Lord Fisher's account. "According to this, the government book that they gave us, the only one they say is available, your at a loss. However we now know they had three ledgers so you may not be at loss at all. Since I know they have been fiddling with the books I will work to see to it that you get back as much money as your due, Sir." Jack was angry, he hated anyone to lose money because a trusted person cheated in this way. Lord Fisher was an arrogant, judgmental pain but he did not deserve to lose all that money.

"Thank you Inspector...I think I will go home...I have much to think about."

Phryne was actually worried, she had seen her father angry, drunk, in a rage and snobby but she had never seen him look so lost. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"No, thank you dear, I want to think. I have a lot to think about."

*******************

After Lord Fisher left the office, Phryne took to pacing the length of the office. Jack took his seat and simply watched her for a while. 

"If you count all the major investors..."

"It would be at least a million pounds of fraud," finished Jack.

"Or more, the Bastards!" Phryne said, flopping into a guest chair with a sound of pure disgust.

Hugh came in, "Sir, Mr Berger and Mrs Harding arrived...um...together."

"Really? Another wrinkle to the tale?" said Phryne with a smirk.

"So it would appear," said Jack shaking his head at their stupidity.

"Should I send them in together then?"

"No, we'll chat with the widow first, it could be very illuminating."

Phryne stood up and looked out his window, Hugh nodded and left the office.

"Nice car, very expensive."

"Really, how expensive?"

"More expensive then mine."

Jack grinned and whistled. "Very interesting indeed." Jack and Phryne exchanged a very amused look.

Hugh knocked and led in a tall willowy blonde, she was in her early fifties, very attractive but dressed in a matronly fashion. Phryne recognized the designer and already decided to send Dot over to sleuth out a bit of gossip on the grieving widow.

Jack smiled politely and said, "Mrs. Harding please have a seat and make yourself comfortable." The woman sat down gracefully and glanced at Phryne who was now leaning against the wall by the window. "Miss Fisher?"

Phryne smiled politely and held out her hand, "Yes, I am Phryne Fisher, how did you know?"

The older woman shook her hand and then said, "I know you from the society pages. Are you an investor?"

"No, my father is though."

"I see," she turned to look at Jack who was sitting in his chair carefully watching one of the people he most suspected, "Inspector, is that why she is here, because her father is an investor?"

Phryne moved to the bookcase and leaned against it. Jack's opinion did not go up with this inquiry, "No, Miss Fisher is a detective of some repute who is works with us as a consultant."

"And did someone hire you?"

"Indeed, my father, Lord Fisher." Phryne lied outright. She noticed there was not a flicker of change on Jack's face, she smiled inwardly as she continued, " I am here to help my Father and of course the Inspector to solve this case."

"And does the police often consult with private detectives?"

"Yes, quite often." Jack answered honestly for his department since he had been working with Phryne for three years. "Now to the business at hand, I am sorry for making these inquiries so quickly but we must look for the killer as quickly as we can. It is standard procedure to ask all those close to the deceased some basic questions. When was the last time you saw the deceased?"

"I saw him on the morning of his death. We had breakfast together and I informed him that I would be going to a spa."

"And you returned yesterday?"

"Yes, Jack Berger called to advise me of my husband's death and to tell me to come home right away. So of course I did."

"Are you close with Mr. Berger?" Phryne asked with narrowed eyes.

"He is a friend, we socialize on occasion but he is a recent widower so we socialize less frequently then prior to his wife's death."

"Why is that?" Asked Jack quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you spending less time with him? When you lose a spouse you tend to spend time with people you trust, that you can talk to about the loss."

Phryne felt that, Jack had lost his spouse through divorce and she was the person he felt comfortable talking to about it. She really wanted to touch him so she put her hands into the pockets of her slacks. 

"Yes...I see what you....I can't really answer that," she took out her hankie started to dab her eyes.

Jack had to use every resource inside him not snort and roll his eyes. "Mrs Harding, do you have any knowledge of your Husband's and Mr. Berger's business?"

"No, no not anymore. I did once. I was the secretary for both the partners before I married Steven."

"Do you have any adult children?"

"Yes, but not with Steven we were not blessed. Steven had a war injury which prevented that. I had twins with my former husband. He died during the war, one of my sons also died during the war." She dabbed her eyes and moaned a bit.

Jack's head tilted and he looked the woman right in the eyes, "There was nothing noted in the Coroner's Report and they are very thorough, they would have found such a serious injury as that."

"It was a mental injury?"

"Oh?"

"When he came home from the war...he had a form of shell shock.., and he had no interest in me in a sexual way."

Jack's nostrils flared, "And was he seeing anyone?"

"What do you mean?" She was suddenly angry and affronted.

Jack's eyebrows rose and he looked at Phryne who looked very interested. 'Another avenue for us to research' she thought to herself.

"I meant a psychiatrist or therapist of some sort."

"Oh...oh, yes I see. No, he did not believe in that kind of thing." She suddenly began to cry.

Jack gritted his teeth, he really had enough of this woman and her crocodile tears. "Thank you Mrs. Harding, if you will wait outside." He said coldly turning his back on her to get his anger under control.

Mrs. Harding nodded , gracefully rose and left the room. Hugh closed the door behind him as he left the office behind her.

Jack turned and looked at Phryne and then looked toward the door. She could see that he found the women rather disgusting, she did too. She laughed and said saucily, "She is not much of an actress, is she?"

Jack snorted, "No, she is not. What a fool! You don't blame the war for not having children. And Shell Shock once your over the initial shakes does not make it impossible to perform, maybe it made it impossible for him to hide his complete lack of desire for that... that..." Jack felt like punching something. 

Phryne locked both the doors, then walked back to him and sat on his lap, She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. His arms came around her waist to pull her closer. He deepened the kiss till they both felt dizzy. Phryne then pulled back and used her fingers to clean the lipstick off his lips. "She is a bitch. A haughty bitch. Did you notice she tried to get you to throw me out of the office."

"Oh, I wanted to throw her out right then and there but...."

"You have your duty as a policemen to perform. You were quite the gentleman considering how infuriated she made you."

"I do try to be an officer and a gentleman."

"And you succeed, oh hell with it, come here, " She pulled him in for another kiss, "The suspects can wait for a while, in fact that might be a good tactic.' She thought till she could no longer think as she allowed their passion to take them away for a few minutes.


	6. Other Suspects...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne interview the other suspects in the investigation.

Constable James brought the two people sitting on the bench in the police station a cup of tea. Constable Collins told him to be polite but to tell them nothing. The man was becoming more and more annoyed at being kept waiting. The woman was becoming more and more fidgety and kept trying to talk to the man beside her but he kept shaking his head briskly.

The older man was holding his untouched tea when the young man had come over to top off their cups and offer a biscuit.

"What is taking so long?"

"Sir? I don't know, Sir. Would you like a bit more tea or a biscuit?"

The older man growled and shook his head sipped his tea.

Constable Collins got off his phone and walked over to people at the other side of the table, "Mrs. Harding, the Inspector says you may go but please keep yourself available to further inquiries."

Mrs. Harding stood up and said, "Ah...yes Constable...I..." she looked nervously at the man still seated on the bench , he tilted his head toward the door and nodded. She swallowed and looked nervously at him. Then she turned toward the Inspector's office and picked up her purse. She nodded toward Collins and said, "Thank you Constable" then she left the station.

"Mr. Berger, the Inspector will see you in just a few more minutes."

"What on Earth could be the delay?"

"The Inspector and Miss Fisher are studying the Coroners report and crime scene photos."

"I see..."

"Collins!" Jack's voice called out from his office.

"Excuse me, Sir." Said Collins as he went back into the Jack's office.

The older man glowered at the door of the office. "How long does it take to read a bloody report and check a few pictures?"

********************

Hugh came into the office to face two very expectant faces. Jack and Phryne had already studied the report, they were now indulging in a study of human behavior and Hugh had the answer. "Well?" Asked Phryne with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"They were very anxious and confused. Especially Mrs. Harding, she was very fidgety."

"Did she confer with him?" Asked Jack quietly smiling at the dancing excitement in Phryne's eyes.

"She gave him a pleading look." Replied Hugh not sure what they wanted exactly.

"And?" Asked Jack leaning back in his chair.

"Um, he gestured with his head toward the door," replied Hugh.

Jack and Phryne exchanged an amused glance and then Jack said softly, "Thank you Collins, that was very helpful. Make him wait another five minutes and then send him in."

"Yes Sir," said Hugh and left the office. Phryne had a huge wicked smile on her face and laughed. Jack grinned in response shaking his head. "So they are having an affair." Phryne was on her favorite perch on Jack's desk and her legs were bouncing in merriment. 

Jack tilted his head enjoying both her amusement and her movement. "Darling, that does not mean they killed him. "

"I know, but it gives them an excellent motive."

"And we don't like them, well we don't like her..."

Phryne laughed and plopped herself in his lap and she ran her fingers through his hair, "Very true." She kissed him tenderly, which he returned with equal tenderness, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I will send Dot over to the woman's couturier to find out some gossip," she whispered as she came up for air.

Jack smiled, his eyes twinkling, "And I will have Hugh chat with the bookkeeper about the time the woman was their secretary." He pulled her back for a quick kiss and then gently lifted her off his lap and back on his desk, "If you will excuse me a minute, I think I need to wash to my face." Phryne winked at him, her eyes were twinkling with amusement as she reached into her purse to find her compact and lipstick.

*********************

Seven minutes later Jack Berger stormed into Jack's office. Jack was sitting in his chair and Phryne sat in her favorite guest chair. "Ahhh, Mr. Berger please have a seat," said Jack pointing to the other guest chair.

"I prefer to stand if you don't mind! How long does it take to read a bloody report?"

Jack and Phryne exchanged confused expressions and Jack asked, "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Your Constable said you were looking at a report?" 

"Ahhh, we were comparing the coroners report with the crime scene photos..."

"What is the difference?"

"It takes concentration," said Phryne.

"And you are..." asked Mr. Berger haughtily. 

Jack already felt that this man was a snake and on the top of his list of suspects however attacking his partner was sure to get the Inspector's least polite response, "Miss Fisher is our consulting detective. She is also the daughter of one of your investors, Baron Fisher..."

The man's gasp and shocked face showed them both that Jack's words hit the mark. "You're his daughter?"

Jack hid a smirk as Phryne bestowed a royal nod on the man.

"I'm sorry M'lady..."

"My name and title are "The Honorable Phryne Fisher" but you may call me Miss Fisher." Phryne said with all the aplomb of the member of the Royal Family on a visit to a commoner. 

"Yes, I apologize...Miss Fisher..." he then looked at Jack with narrowed eyes, he felt he could still rake him over the coals after all he was a mere copper. "You said you needed to speak to me?" He asked with all the finesse of asking one of his clerks for ledger. 

"Indeed." Said Jack with not a flicker of emotion, he was actually amused at the attack.

"And what do you wish to know, Inspector?"

"Detective Chief Inspector, actually."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that he is in charge of this whole station," said Phryne proudly.

Jack swallowed a smile, how he loved this woman. He turned his attention fully onto his suspect, "Mr. Berger, what was your exact relationship with the deceased?"

"He was my old friend and partner."

"How long have you known him?"

"About 15 years we met during basic and were sent to France in the first advance we were lucky to survive the slaughter. It makes good friends out of strangers that."

Jack swallowed and nodded, "Yes it does. And you came home together and he brought you into his firm?"

Berger nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"And what was the current state of your relationship at the time of his death?"

"We were on good terms."

"No fights over the books?" Asked Phryne softly.

"What do you mean, Miss Fisher?"

"My father heard you when he arrived at the office. He said you were yelling about a ledger. And if you couldn't find it would be the ruin of your business."

"I was upset by his murder, I had no idea what I was saying...."

Phryne looked astonished, "I beg your pardon, Mr. Berger but if my oldest and best friend were murdered the last thing I would be yelling about would be a ledger. I would be asking who did it? How could anyone harm them? Not, where is the ledger?"

"No...uh, I suppose you are right. This is our business Miss Fisher, I think Steven would want me to make sure it went on. He was my best friend but I think men think differently then women and that business is first. Wouldn't you agree, Chief Inspector?"

"No, I can't say I would. I am a feeling man. If my best friend were killed my first thoughts would be the very much as Miss Fisher pointed out. I don't wish to have a best friend who would be so cold at my death."

Phryne gave him such a loving look at that moment he almost lost his train of thought. She knew his answer was very true and all she wanted to do was to get him home. Jack smirked at her, his face was turned away from the suspect because he could read her thoughts as easily as he could read the report lying on his desk. 

"So Mr. Berger, where were you between 8 pm and 11 pm last night?"

"I was at the theater with a group of friends."

"We will need your ticket and the names of your companions."

"Not an issue..."

"I will also need all your ledgers from your business. Did you find the missing one?"

"We gave you a ledger..."

"This one?" Jack held up the ledger they used to cheat the government.

"Yes."

Jack took his time, he allowed the man to read his thoughts because he wanted him to. He didn't believe him. "All right, thank you Mr. Berger. You may leave but please hold yourself available for further inquiries."

The older man looked insulted. "Yes."

"Good evening Mr. Berger." The older man growled and stormed out of the office.

**********************

Jack and Phryne were driving home in her car. Jack was driving and a very tired Phryne had her head on his shoulder. 

"Do you think that Dot was able to pick up Jane?"

"Yes," he answered her with a tender smile as he turned onto Phryne's street. "Has she ever let you down?"

"No, of course not. Do you think Father will be nice to Jane?"

"I do, I think he wants to get to know her. I also think he would like to get to know his grown daughter so he will be nice to you as well."

"I hope your right, Darling."

"Was he fake with us at the station?"

"No, I think he was very honest with us then. I think he is very disturbed by all the revelations we've made."

"I also think that you disturbed him, Phryne. He was stunned at how well you do your job."

"You really think so?"

Jack stopped at a traffic light and turned toward his partner smiling sweetly, "Yes I do, indeed. I was so very proud of you."

Phryne actually blushed because she could see that Jack glowed with pride in her. They almost kissed but someone behind them honked, so Jack continued on home. "We do need to continue this chat."

"All of it?"

"No, just the kiss."

"I do love a man with a plan."

********************

They arrive home to find Jane in the parlor with Dot, Mr. Butler and Lord Fisher.

When they entered the parlor. Lord Fisher looked up and smiled, "Phryne, your Jane is enchanting."

"Yes she is, hello Darling," said Phryne holding out her arms. Jane ran to her, then she hugged her tightly, she then kissed Phryne on the cheek. Then she turned to Jack and hugged him. He hugged her back tenderly and kissed her on the top of her head. Jane kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. Jack said, "I am sorry we couldn't pick you up ourselves, Jane but I am sure you and Dot had a fun time."

"We did," Jane said smiling at Dot who nodded her head. "Dot explained the case your on, it sounds fascinating."

Jack pulled back and playfully tugged her pigtail gently saying, "It is, we will tell you all about it at dinner."

Jane rolled her eyes and then smiled saying, "I can't wait to hear about it."

Phryne caressed her cheek and said, "Why don't you and Dot go up and change."

Jane smiled and nodded, "All right, I'll run right up."

"Yes Miss," said Dottie with tilt of her head.

Both girls ran up the stairs.

"Father, Jack and I would like to speak to you before you go up to change." Said Phryne leaning against the door way.

"Oh?"

Yes, would mind stepping into the small parlor?" Asked Jack leading the way.

Lord Fisher looked at his daughter who looked at him kindly for the first time, "We just want to ask you a few more questions."

"Oh, I see." Lord Fisher followed Jack down the hall.

Phryne sighed and followed too hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short but I've been sick.


	7. The Culprit Makes His Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more help from Lord Fisher, Jack receives a note on his desk taunting him and Phryne gets shot at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long a lot going on of late in RL

Lord Fisher entered the room and looked around. "Comfy room is it for business or pleasure?"

"Both," said Phryne with a smirk as she came in behind him and took her seat behind her desk. Jack gestured toward the small chaise for Lord Fisher as he sat in the very comfortable leather chair by his desk. 

Lord Fisher sat down on the comfortable chaise and looked around interested in the little room. "So this is your office...?"

"It is our office, our parlor and private....um... study, said Phryne with a wicked grin. Jack rolled his eyes at his partner. He decided to plunge in; "Lord Fisher, were you aware that Mrs. Harding and Mr. Berger were conducting an affair?"

 

"An affair...no..uh...well...."

 

"Yes Father, we won't tell them what you say but we do need to know so we can figure this out." Said Phryne quietly.

 

Lord Fisher carefully studied first Jack then Phryne. He then nodded and said, "Yes, I see that. There was a fight a few years back between Steven and Jack about something at dinner. It was all very peculiar, I was left in the dark but I could tell it was about a woman, though I thought it was an old affair not..."

 

Jack nodded and asked, "Did any words stick in your mind?"

 

Lord Fisher nodded and said, "Yes, Steven said, "If I knew then that this is how the land lies I would have never gone down this path with you. You would be back in France with out a cent in your bloody pocket, Bastard!"

 

"Really?" Asked Jack a bit shocked by the language used in a public place even if he was upset at the time.

 

"Yes, and Jack Berger said, "You were always a fool about her..."

 

"I see and was there a physical reaction to that?" Asked Jack as he wrote the information into his notes in the case file.

 

"A physical reaction?"

 

"A fight, Father. My Jack is being delicate." said Phryne wrinkling her nose at Jack from across the room.

 

Jack smiled at her and shrugged his shoulder leaning back in his chair. The interplay between his daughter and the Inspector fascinated the older man. He now realized how much he had misread him, this man was head over heals in love. When he looked at Phryne, the Inspector's eyes were full of love and affection, much the way he had always looked at Phryne's mother. It is interesting how much like her Mother, Phryne turned out to be. 

 

"Well Inspector, there was no fight, just a bit of shoving. And the next morning it was as if I imagined it. They were the best of friends again."

 

"For the benefit of the client I am sure they were. Thank you Lord Fisher, that was very helpful." Said Jack as he wrote in his case file.

 

"Yes, thank you Father, why don't you go up and change for dinner for now." Phryne suggested with a charming smile. Phryne sat down on the edge of Jack's desk to look through some of the notes and evidence. 

Lord Fisher stood up and walked to the door. He looked at the two people working as a team putting this puzzle together and he couldn't deny some pride in his daughter, both for her talent and her choice in partner. 

"You two are quite a formidable team."

Phryne and Jack both looked up at him surprised. "Thank you Father."

Lord Fisher smiled at them, shook his head and left the room.

****************************

The next morning a hand written note was waiting on Jack's desk. The note read, "If you would really like to know the source of the Harding Murder come to 100 Dorcas Street at 9 pm tonight." 

When Phryne came in, Jack simply handed her the note and waited. She read it and her eyebrow rose, "Darling, you know that is a trap."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, I do."

"Well your not thinking of going there anyway are you?"

"No, of course not, but someone is nervous."

"That is a good thing," she is about to crumple the note and throw it away but Jack takes it from her before she could finish.  
"That is evidence." He said as he put it in his locked drawer of his desk. 

"But..."

"Phryne." He looked her right in the eye and if you came into the room you could feel the battle of wills. Finally knowing that Jack had to go by legalities she growled and said, "Fine."

Jack smiled, took her hand kissed the palm tenderly, then he looked up at her and asked, "Shall we chat with Steven Harding Jr. about his parents and his missing brother."

Phryne smiled and nodded back, signaling he won the battle but never the war. "Good idea."

Jack chuckled as he offered her his arm, he never wanted to win the war, he enjoyed the battle too much. 

************************************

As they were about to enter the flat where Steven Harding Jr. lived two shots rang out. The second one was mere inches from Phryne's head. Jack pulled Phryne into an empty doorway as another bullet hit where her head had been a second before. Jack kept Phryne close as he pulled out his gun looking for a reflection so he could shoot back at the assassin. Phryne took out her gun, looking for the shooter as well. After a few minutes they realized that the assailant must have run off as soon as they were no longer in the range of his gun.

As soon as Jack was sure, he released Phryne and said, "That was just too close to you, Darling."

"Well he missed me and he was a lousy shot."

Jack shook his head, "no, he was a very good shot. It was a warning."

Phryne looked surprised, "For me?"

"No, for me. I think he was trying to say that if we continue this investigation your partner is in danger."

"I see? And will you fall for that?"

"Darling, you know me better then anyone else in my life. What are my first two thoughts?"

Phryne smiled wickedly, "the first that you will not give in to intimidation and the second to protect me." She caressed his cheek, "You may not be able to do both."

"You have it the wrong way around but that is essentially correct. Your very good at your job and I am very good mine. I will protect you but I will not stop you from something that you do so well, in fact it is one of the many things I love about you. Anyone who thinks that I would attempt to control you has not done his homework and has underestimated us, which pretty much makes him a fool."

Phryne stood straighter and straightened her hat, "I do not need to be protected."

"I know that, but it is my first instinct. I can't seem to help it."

Phryne wrinkled her nose and replied chuckling, "Yes, my knight in shining armor."

Jack rolled his eyes and gestured that she should proceed him into the building. "After you."

"Why thank you, kind Sir."

Jack laughed at that and held out his elbow which she accepted and they walked into the flat together.

Unseen by the detectives a dark figure watched them from an archway across the street. He chuckled wickedly and then walked away whistling.

 

******************************

As they walked down the hall to flat of the surviving brother they were shocked to find the door knocked in and the flat in shambles. They rushed in to find a tall blonde man barely alive.

Jack and Phryne both rushed to the man's side to try to help him. Jack checked the man's pulse and Phryne looked for the wound so she could apply pressure to stop the bleeding. He was bleeding profusely and it was hard to detect where it was coming from. She finally found the wound it was a gun shot to the aorta and he the poor young man had lost a lot of blood. There was really nothing she could do. She looked up at Jack helplessly, he met her eyes compassionately.

Cornflower blue eyes fluttered open, they were red rimmed. He opened and closed his mouth, his hand clenching Jack's coat desperate to convey information. Jack put his hand over the young man's and asked softly, "What can you tell me, Mr. Harding?"

"Carl...it's Carl...he...try kill Mum...stop...please...stop..." The young man took a shuttering breath and died. Jack closed his eyes and then opened them to meet Phryne's sad eyes, he then reached over and gently closed the eyes of the now dead man. He stood up and offered Phryne a hand who then slowly stood up and walked to the window. 

"Who is Carl?" She asked, her voice rough with emotion.

Jack walked to her side, he cleared his throat and grimaced. "His brother."

"I thought he was dead?"

"Apparently not." Said Jack as he started to look around the room looking for any clues that will help them catch this man who was killing his own family.

Phryne was looking around too. She made sure her back was to Jack when she asked quietly, "Do you think...?"

"That he took that shot at you? Yes, I do." He bent down to look at the bookshelves where there were several pieces of paper scattered around the bottom shelf. He thought to himself as he looked at each piece of paper, 'that son of a Bitch I will tear...no that is not productive. Stop it Robinson, focus on the case and protecting your family.' He stood up and looked at his partner and saying softly, "Well, this changes things."

"Yes, indeed," replied Phryne who was rifling through the things on the desk, "we can stop focusing on the thieving stock broker and his illicit lover and focus on her dead son."

"True, though it does sounds like a plot in penny dreadful."

"Maybe that is where he came up with it." Said Phryne with a smirk. Jack smiled at her and shook his head.

They separated to look over the flat to see if they could see anything out of place.

"Jack?"

Jack looked into the fireplace and found a leather-bound book. It was still kindling, Jack reached for a poker and carefully pulled it out of the fireplace. He placed it on the hearth and knocked the fire out then he waited for it to cool as he pulled out his gloves and an evidence bag. 

"Do you think it will help us?" 

"I hope so, Phryne. Come lets see if we can find anything else before the boys get here. I can't tell you how mad I am right now." He slowly pulled on his black gloves and placed the charred ember of a book into an evidence bag. 

"Because of this new murder or the attempt on me?" Asked Phryne as she watched him.

"Both." Jack replied with a grim look on his face.

*******************************

They returned to the station and Jack sent the evidence to be photographed. "Hopefully it will be readable," he said to Phryne as they entered his office.

"Yes...Jack, does the family have any holdings? Anywhere that he might be hiding in?"

"Yes, several. The family owns several buildings including warehouses and office buildings. I have a squad checking and I will go out and help. I also sent some off duty officer to protect his mother and Jack Berger."

Phryne sat in her favorite guest chair and put her feet up on his desk which made him smile. "Jack, why are you going, if you sent a squad out?"

"There are a lot of them, it will save time if all men are on deck."

"Hmmm, how about..."

"No. He already took a shot at you."

"So?"

"No, it is not necessary. And not too exciting looking at a bunch of empty buildings then calling for back up if he is there. I want you to go home and look at the photographs of the book and see if you figure out if it is helpful..."

"Anyone can do that..."

"Not as well as you..."

"Jack..."

"Phryne, it will help if we know what he was trying to destroy."

"Why take a shot at me anyway? I am not the policeman, you are..."

"I think he has been watching his father's business and watching us. He knows we are a couple. He was sending me a warning, he also knows I will do anything to protect you..."

"Well I would do anything to protect you too."

Jack smiled and nodded, "I know that, and you know that but he wouldn't. Men underestimate the instincts of women."

Phryne smiled back and winked at him, "Not all men, thank heaven." He simply bowed his head accepting her compliment.

****************************

Phryne took the pictures of the book home as she reluctantly agreed that she would be redundant in the search. She decided that if Jack had not come back in an hour she would go out and help but she also kept that part of her plan secret.

Hugh went out first to check out the office building that were vacant and Jack took all the warehouses after seeing Phryne home.

The first place Jack checked was empty. The second however showed evidence that someone was hiding out there. He slowly turned to leave so he could have back up for a full search when he felt the blow to the head and then nothing.

A tall blonde man stood over him with a brick and smiled wickedly.


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is captured by the killer, he is hit in the head and drugged, can Phryne save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long and it is unbeta'd not because I don't have anyone to do it but because I was very curious how people will react to this chapter.

Slowly Jack came back to consciousness, he felt like the warehouse fell on top of him. The first thing he noticed was that he could not move his legs or feet. His eyes fluttered open and he could see that he was face down on a wooden crate. His arms were free so he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. 

"So the handsome sleeping prince wakes?"

Jack looked up at a double for the boy who died in the flat that he had just seen at the morgue. He was a tall blonde man with cornflower blue eyes but there the similarity ended. Carl Harding stood mockingly with a shotgun pointed to Jack's head. Jack blinked in the sunlight that poured through the windows that faced where he was sitting. Carl had unwashed stringy hair and the clothes of vagabond it would be hard for anyone to see that he was a twin to the man he had just killed.

"Did you kill your own father and twin brother for revenge?" Jack asked calmly as if he was talking to him in the interview room at the station.

The young man snorted and nodded his head, "Yes, partially. It was really for the money though. Now I have to eliminate my Mother and her dear Jack Berger, the pig!" He tilted his head and poked Jack with the gun in the shoulder, "Now Detective Inspector what does your lovely partner know about me?"

Jack leaned against the wall and tilted his head, his whole veneer was of calm. "That copper expression is not going to help you at all. What does your girlfriend Miss Fisher and Constable Collins know?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing.

Carl held up a syringe and said, "That hit on the head and this drug won't mix well, I assure you. It will pump the truth out of you though, guaranteed."

Jack merely looked at it with the curiosity of a medical student but there was no fear in his clear eyes.

The tall man growled, "Your bloody arms are not bound roll up your sleeve."

Jack merely looked at him leaving his arms crossed not moving an inch. What Jack was really thinking was that this was not good. He had no one to back him up. He stared calmly at the man with the shot gun trying to watch for a moment to disarm him and turn things around enough to call for his men. He continued to stare the young man down as he thought of the charges he would bring against him including the shot he took at his Phryne, he really wanted to discuss that with him rather forcefully. 

"Fine, I will shoot it in your neck!"

Jack sat there quietly just looking up at him. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I will have to overwhelm that drug with my thoughts....Shakespeare, Shaw...anything to protect my family. Even if I answer honestly if I answer in verse it will either confuse or infuriate the bastard..." The needle was very painful as it went into his neck, then it felt like liquid fire as it went through his veins. His eyes teared up and he curled into fetal position in pure agony, moaning softly.

"Shit, I might have given you too much! It serves you right for not cooperating." 

'Bastard,' thought Jack as he tried to breath through the pain he was in, it was pure agony. Very slowly he began to hurt less. He felt calmer, almost like he could float up. He felt that if he would just allow himself to, he could float right out of the warehouse. He blinked open his eyes and blearily looked at his torturer, he began to laugh uncontrollably and roll onto his back. 

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.." 

 

"What are you rambling about? What do you know about me? What is Miss Fisher planning? What does your idiot Constable know?" He shouted as he kicked him in the ribs.

Jack curled around the pain from the blow, then looked up at him and laughed saying, "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit...."

"Stop quoting at me you idiot! What is your name?"

"Jack Sprat could eat no fat...." 

 

"Are you a bloody policeman or not?"

 

" I am the very model of a modern Major-General, I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical. From Marathon to Waterloo..."

 

"Shut up! You better answer my questions or I will kill you!"

 

"The quality of mercy is not strain'd, It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven; Upon the place beneath: it is twice blest; It blesseth him that gives and him that takes..."

"ARrrrrrrggggg!" Carl screamed and left the room locking the door behind him.

Jack sighed and rubbed his side where the man had kicked him, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt himself float out of his body, he smiled as he flew right out of the room and found himself at St. Kilda. He appeared in the hall next to the phone beside a very frantic Phryne. She was on the phone, she was crying and trying to keep calm. Her voice was angry not panicked, "What do you mean you can't find him? He went to the warehouses....yes, I know....NO! Keep looking....yes, I will be here. No, I can't promise that....no, I won't if I know where he is I will go...I don't care!" She slammed the phone down. 

All Jack wanted to do was comfort her, he tried to touch her hand but his hand went right through hers, 'Am I dead?' He thought to himself, but he knew that could not be, he could still feel himself lying on the floor of the warehouse. 'Am I mad?' He thought, but he knew that he wasn't mad. He looked at Phryne, she was sitting on the bench by the phone, her head in her hands, he could tell she was crying. He knelt by her and said, "My Darling Phryne, I love you so much. No matter what happens know that I love you more then I could ever express."

Phryne's head whipped up, "Jack?" She stood up and looked up and down the hall for him. 

Jack stood up too realizing that she could hear him, "Sweetheart, I am in the warehouse district."

She put her hand out, as if trying to touch him, "Darling, where? Where in the warehouse district?"

Jack was stunned, he really wanted to hold her but knew all he could do was give her the information. "Phryne, I am in a red warehouse by the Yarra. It is one of the properties owned by Jack Berger."

"Jack, how...where...Jack..." he could see the pure confusion in her tear filled eyes. He was just as confused but he had to give her one more piece of information. 

"Darling, the twin is alive, be careful...."

******************************************

Carl stormed into the bay that he had Jack locked into, he found the detective still out cold. 

"How much did I give you, you stupid Copper!" He kicked Jack to wake him. Jack stirred but did not wake. Carl then slugged across the face to wake him.

Jack groaned and curled into a tight circle, 'No, I will not leave her...' he cried within his mind. Slowly though he came back to the wooden crate and he could feel the blood from the cut to his mouth from where Carl had just slugged him across his jaw. Though the drug in system stopped him from feeling the pain he knew he would feel this later. The tall man hit Jack again snapping his head back. Jack turned his head and his red rimmed blue eyes looked up at him angrily.

"Well you've had a nice long nap but 30 minutes is too long for me, your people will come looking for you soon enough. So tell me what they know. Now!" He tried to slug him again but Jack caught his hand and squeezed it till the younger man felt his fingers about to break. He brought the gun to his mouth and said, "Now!"

"To be or not to be..."

"Your not going to be if you keep this shit up! Where is Phryne Fisher!"

"I dream of Phryne with the raven black hair..."

Carl slaps him, "Enough of this, do you want to die?!"

"To die, to sleep; To sleep, perchance to dream ; ay, there's the rub..."

 

"You want to dream of a nice death? If you don't answer me, Cop, I promise you...."

"Promises..." from behind his tormentor he saw a familiar figure moving slowly toward them. "Happiness thy name...."

Carl slapped him again, "Would you shut up with the damn verse...!" Phryne knocked him out with a brick in her hand.

She then rushed to Jack, pulled him onto her lap and said, "Darling, are you all right?"

"I am now, my love." he pulled her down gently to him and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss but she could see he had been beaten and worried about the pain, "Darling your mouth, he must have beaten you, I don't want to..."

"Shhh, kiss me, my angel," whispered Jack pulling her back and kissing her with such passion she forgot about everything even half of the police force surrounding them. When they came back up for air, she whispered, "Sweetheart, we are surrounded by almost all of City South..."

"Let them get their own girl," and he pulled her back again continuing to passionately kiss her.

******************************

Phryne and Hugh guided a drugged and wounded Jack to the police car that Hugh had driven to the warehouse. Phryne gave her car keys to Constable James who looked back at her with terror filled eyes. "I trust you, just it take it to my home." Said Phryne with a smile, and then she looked up to see a screaming struggling murderer and her face turned to pure stone. The three constables who struggled with him forcefully put him into a police wagon and locked it. 

She turned back to the car walked to the door opened it and looked lovingly at the man inside it. He was fast asleep, laying across the back seat. She looked at Hugh and asked, "What did he give him?"

Hugh shrugged, "He didn't know. All he was told when he bought it on the street in Chinatown was that it was truth serum."

"It could be anything," said Phryne worried.

"I was very..."

"Forceful?"

Hugh grimaced and nodded, he was very angry when he saw his boss, mentor and friend so badly beaten. He found himself a lot more forceful then he normally was, he knew Jack would not approve and there was guilt written on his face when he looked at Phryne.

"Good boy, he beat and drugged Jack, he deserved what ever you gave him." Said Phryne full of fire that only holding Jack would put out. She gently lifted Jack's head and shoulders and slid under him. She lowered him gently onto her lap. "Take us home, Hugh, we can call Mac from there." She whispered, Hugh nodded and closed the door.

As if Jack sensed her he put his arms around her and pulled her close, "Phryne."

She smiled and traced his lips and jaw, "Yes Darling?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Darling, more then I can say."

Jack turned his head so he was looking right into her eyes, his eyes were red and dilated. He was obviously full of the drug still, but those beautiful blue eyes were sparkling and he whispered, "Your so beautiful," he traced the curve of her cheek and down her neck and said, "You look like a glowing angel, an amazingly beautiful glowing angel."

Phryne smiled lovingly down at Jack and tenderly kissed him, Jack tangled his fingers into the soft strands then slowly, gently deepened the kiss. When they pulled back slightly from the kiss, she whispered, "My Darling, we are not alone."

"We're not?" Jack replied softly as he kissed her nose, her chin, her eyes, tiny little butterfly kisses that were driving her mad. She knew in his right mind that her Jack was a very private man and didn't want him to feel guilt about this later. 

"No, Hugh is driving us."

"Hmmm, Hugh are you looking?"

"No Sir!" Replied Hugh looking straight ahead.

"See Darling, we're fine," he purred as he brought the lips he craved more then air back to him.

"Oh boy!" Whispered Hugh.

***************************************

As soon as Jack's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Phryne leaned on the Boudoir door as she watched Mac gently examine him and treat what she could with an unconscious patient. When they had arrived home Phryne and Mr. Butler helped a very drugged, very amorous Jack up to the Boudoir, Phryne had to leave room so Mr. Butler could help Jack change into his pajamas because while she was in the room all Jack wanted to do was pull her onto the bed and make love to her. So she kissed him one last time and left him to the gentle attention of the older man. 

Once Mr. Butler had helped him change he had fallen deeply asleep. Mac came and after Phryne had explained what happened she took her black bag and treated Jack. 

She packed up and walked over to Phryne by the door and said, "He is fine, the drugs just have to work its way out of his system. It will be easier to check his wounds once he is awake but I treated his neck where he practically broke the needle into his skin...it's fine, it's not in there." Mac hurriedly explained at the panic on Phryne's face. I wrapped his ribs where the Bastard broke them, but they are hairline and will heal well. The abrasions on his cheek and mouth are minor. He should be fine in about a week or two."

"I suppose that drug made him so amorous?" Asked Phryne as she stared at Jack sleeping, he looked like a child with his curls covering his eyes. 

"It is my belief that the drug, whatever it is brought out his deepest desire, and that desire was loving you, anyway he could. I wouldn't complain about it, Phryne."

"Oh believe me Mac, I'm not complaining. Not one bit."

Mac smiled, they hugged and Phryne walked her down to the door.

**************************************

Phryne returned to her room, closed and locked the door. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Jack's thick curly hair. 

"Hello," said a soft gruff voice from below her.

She smiled down and said, "Hello, how do you feel?"

Jack looked into the beautiful concerned eyes and took her free hand into his and entwined them, "better....um, what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember bits and pieces."

Phryne's head tilted to the side and she asked, "Such as?"

Jack smiled and then groaned at the pain from the cuts on his lips, "I remember kissing you, wanting you....um, all of you..."

"Excellent choice to remember, Darling."

"You are always my first choice," He pulled Phryne to him and kissed her passionately.

Phryne deepened the kiss but then she could see he was suddenly uncomfortable so she pulled back, "Your ribs?"

Jack breathed in a couple of time, "I guess we will have to be careful in bed..."

"Yes, but I have some ways to please you with out hurting your ribs..."

"Hmmm, but I need to please you too."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, we can experiment a bit so were both sated." She gently helps settle him so he would be comfortable again then she lowers herself so she could kiss him without hurting him. 

After they came up for breath Jack asked, "Did we get Harding?"

"Yes, I knocked him out with a brick."

"Good, the Bastard, deserved it." Jack leaned back and his eyes started to blink shut.

"Go ahead and rest, Sweetheart, I will be here."

Jack eye's were shut and his breathing was slow and even and in a sleep filled voice he asked, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, I will not leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes are from Shakespeare, Gilbert and Sullivan, Mother Goose and Stephen Foster.
> 
> I have a very spiritual mind and I have read a lot about it, so it is not too surprising that I dreamed this part of the story. If you don't believe in such a thing please just suspend your believe and say that it was the way of love.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is recovering at home and he reluctantly tells Phryne about his "strange dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and so late folks but I have had a rather exciting few weeks. I interviewed Nathan Page for my blogtalk show; (Here is the link; http://www.blogtalkradio.com/rithebard/2015/08/06/i-am-very-excited-to-get-to-chat-with-the-talented-actor-nathan-page ) and it kind of threw me off schedule for about a week. This is a short chapter about poor hurt Jack recovering at home.

Jack felt tiny little kisses along his jawline, then a sweet line of kisses to his ear then suddenly he felt the gentle nibble of perfect white teeth. He smiled and hummed as his eyes blinked open. All he really saw was Phryne's hair across his chin. He tenderly pushed it behind her ear and then was delighted to see amused beautiful blue eyes meet his. "That is a nice way to wake up."

Phryne pushed back, she leaning on her elbow, "Isn't it?

"What time is it?"

"2 pm"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since we arrived home about 10 am."

"Four hours? Phryne I need to get..."

"You need to recover, he will wait. He is waiting for his lawyer and Hugh is making sure he is as uncomfortable as possible."

"Anything I should know?"

"Yes, they arrested Jack Berger and Mrs. Harding asked to visit her son but unsurprisingly he refused her."

"Who arrested Berger?"

"The fraud department, but he will be available for you to question in regards to the money he stole. I talked to Detective Inspector Potter and he is happy to cooperate. "

"And you found out all that while I have been sleeping and you were still able to wake me by nibbling my ear?"

Phryne laughed, "All what? Darling, all that happened is Mr. B came in while you were sleeping, he stayed with you while I talked to DI Potter for about 2 minutes. The rest of time I snuggled with you."

"I see...Phryne, I..." He looked down at her jacket and played with the fringe on hem. 

"What is it?"

"I had a bizarre dream...I am rather insecure to....well I am sure you..."

Phryne became very alert, "Darling, what was the dream about?"

"I floated out of my body, I came to you here. I told you where I was and who was holding me. I told you that no matter what I will always love you. I think that drug made me lose my mind..."

"Not really, Jack." Jack's eyes widened and met hers. Phryne nodded, "I heard you, Jack. Right in the hallway outside of the parlor."

"By the phone?"

Phryne nodded, "Yes, I thought I lost my mind as well, but I knew it was you. I felt your presence, it was as if you hugged me. I heard you tell me you loved me and give me the information."

Jack looked as startled as Phryne felt, "Then it really happened, Sweetheart?" Asked Jack very confused.

"Yes it did, but it seems..."

"Impossible."

"Yes," replied Phryne. "It was our love, Darling. Pure love. I do believe that because here we are, safe and together."

Jack looked deep into Phryne's sincere eyes and cupped her cheek. "Then I believe it too."

"Why?"

"Because I believe in our love too. I love you so much, my Phryne."

"And I love you with the deepest part of my soul, my Jack."

They both grinned at each other both in affection and amusement at the sentimental words, then Jack cupped her other cheek and pulled her gently to him kissing her deeply. He was fine with being sentimental as long as it brought him an ending with Phryne in his arms. 

************************************************

Jack had fallen back asleep and Phryne needed to unwind a bit. She asked Mr. B to stay with Jack and let him know that she would be up in an hour if he woke up while she was downstairs. She came down to be met at the foot of the stairs by Dot and a very upset Jane.

Jane ran into Phryne's open arms and cried, "Dot told me Jack was hurt."

"Jack will be fine, Darling really. He was hit on the head and pumped full of drugs, he has already recovered but the drugs make him sleepy and he has been falling under it's spell most of the day. He will recover fully though, Mac has already checked him out. No permanent damage, he will be fine." Phryne kissed the top her head and held her tight.

Jane pulled back and looked at her guardian asking, "Are you alright?"

Phryne nodded, "Yes, I am now. I was very scared but now he is home and recovering I am fine. And he is fine Jane, I promise you." She gave Jane a soft kiss on her cheek and said, " why don't you have a rest before dinner?"

"Will Jack join us?"

"No Darling, I think its best if he has dinner in bed."

"Can I see him for a little bit after dinner then, please?" Jane really needed to see he was alright for herself.

"Yes, after eats his dinner, I am sure he would love to see you."

"Alright," Jane kissed Phryne on the cheek and ran up. After she was out of earshot she asked Dot, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, I explained it gently. I didn't want to give her all the details but..."

"She is very smart and put it all together from the emotion in your voice. Yes, I was afraid of that." Dot nodded her upper lip disappeared, she afraid she did something wrong.

"Its fine Dot, we are all one big family and when one of us is hurt, then all of us hurt." She pulled her friend into a hug, rubbing her back. 

Dot nodded and hugged her back, then Dot stepped back and asked, "Would like something now, Miss? A drink or a...?"

"No, I am going to our small parlor to listen to my records and try to unwind a bit."

Dot nodded, patted her arm and went up stairs to rest before dinner.

Phryne passed the parlor on the way to the smaller room when her father stuck his head out the door. "How is your Inspector?"

"He is recovering."

"He seemed a bit...peculiar when you brought him home..."

"He was pumped through of drugs to get him to tell the killer where I was..."

"Which of course, he did not."

"No, he didn't."

"And who was the killer?"

"Steven Harding's supposedly dead son. He switched identities with a dead soldier and ran for the hills where he hid till the battle was over. He finally made it to Australia this year where he conceived and hatched this plan."

"How diabolical."

Phryne was tired, she just wanted to relax with her music for a bit. "Once Jack has recovered he will go over the books with the Controller of Victoria and see about getting back all the investors their money that Jack Berger has stolen. The Inspector will try to get you all your money back, Father."

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Your so tired, Phryne. Why don't go back up and rest?"

"I tried, I can't. I get all...I don't know a surge of pure energy goes through me at the close of a case. I am going to listen to my music and try to relax a bit."

"Phryne?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry. Truly. I can't guarantee anything because I can't change who I am, but I will try not to be so judgmental."

Phryne smiled and straighten the lapel on her father's coat, "I will try not to embarrass you, Father. But, I will not stop doing this work. It saves lives, this time it was Jack Berger, Mrs. Harding and of course my own Jack."

Phryne hugged her father and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back, it had been long time since he had hugged his child and he relished it. He kissed her on the crown of her head and said, "Go listen to your music."

***************************************

 

Jack slowly woke up, he was comfortable in their bed but he felt like his head would explode. 'What ever drug Carl Harding gave me has a kick like a kangaroo!' thought Jack as he buried his face into his pillow.

Phryne was sympathetic knowing it was the after effect of the drug she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. Jack felt the tender strokes and it did ease his hurt a bit, he moaned turned his head so he could look into loving eyes. "Thank you, Darling, that helps."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He smiled slightly when she pulled back. 

"Just what I need, what time is it now?"

"Seven in the evening, are you hungry?"

"A bit, is everything alright?"

Phryne nodded as she continued to tenderly stroke his head, "Yes, Jane would like to see you after dinner. And my Father and I have come to a truce. How are you feeling?

"Every part of my body hurts especially my head, and I feel so exhausted but I still want to see Jane before she goes to bed. I am sure she is scared that I am more hurt then I actually am."

Phryne nodded and smiled, " After you have your dinner."

"And something for the pain please."

"Of course," she gave him a couple of pain pills. He accepted the pills swallowed them with the water she handed him. Then she crawled into bed and curled around him. He put his arms around her pulled her as close as he could feeling better cuddled close to her warm body. He kissed her tenderly and then said softly, "I am sorry if I embarrassed you by being so amorous."

"No my Darling, you never embarrass me, especially by showing me how much you love me. I was just concerned with your reputation."

"My reputation is in tatters, I told you that before. All I care about is you and our family. I love you."

"Hardly Jack! How many cases have you solved that seemed impossible...?"

"With your help."

"You have a brilliant mind."

"You have perfect instincts."

Phryne smiled at Jack who returned it and then they laughed. Then Phryne said, "We are a perfect team."

"Thank heaven for that," said Jack pulling his love into a passionate all consuming kiss. After they pulled back he felt himself start to nod off again. He wanted to make love to Phryne but his body would not let him, he fell asleep with his head cradled against her shoulder. Phryne made herself comfortable against the pillows and slowly fell asleep herself.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes back to work and Phryne feeds him :)
> 
> Well this is the end of this part of the series. I am not sure there will be more in this series because to be honest I do not have any ideas where to go with it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like it continue please feel free to let me know and give me a prompt, you will get full credit.

Dot knocked on the door of Phryne's and Jack's bedroom, she carefully opened the door and peered in. She smiled softly as her eyes fell on the couple curled around each other deeply a sleep. Normally she would not disturb them but Jane was beside herself with worry for Jack, she wanted to see with her own eyes that he was truly alright.

Dot went to Phryne's side of the bed, as she approached her Phryne seemed to feel her presence. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Dot. 

"Jane, wants to say goodnight, she is very anxious," said Dot in soft whisper.

Phryne nodded and caressed Dot's cheek softly. Then she bent over a still sleeping Jack, she tenderly kissed him on his cheek. Then she kissed her way to his ear and whispered sweetly, "Darling, wake up. Our Jane is most anxious to see you, and we promised to see her after dinner."

Jack moaned softly, then in a sleepy sweet voice, he asked, "Is she here?" He asked trying to reach out for her.

Phryne tenderly grabbed his hand and kissed it. Dot answered, "She is in the hall, Sir."

Jack blinked up at Dot, he smiled softly and replied, "It's Jack, Dot. Not Sir. Jack."

Dot blushed and looked at the ground, "Jack." she said softly.

Jack looked at Phryne who shrugged and smiled at Jack. Jack cleared his throat and said, "Where is Jane?"

"She is out in the hall."

"Go on, bring the poor dear in,"said Phryne to Dot. Dot nodded and left. Phryne turned to Jack helping him to sit up and fixing his hair, "you are so good with all the members of our family. So sweet and kind...."

"I love them all, but I know it's delicate," he answered leaning back into the pillows. Settling himself into the pillows so he didn't hurt his ribs as he tried to ignore the headache that came pounding back once he sat up again.

"They all love you too, Darling," she rejoined, as she helped him settle.

"Are the pain pills on your side, they are not here," he asked quietly, he closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the pain so he could appear all right to Jane.

"Yes, here you go," she said as she handed him a glass of water and a couple of pills.

"Thank you, Darling," Jack replied taking the pills quickly as Jane came into the bedroom with Dot.

Jane ran over to the bed, scooted on the edge of the bed by Jack, taking his hand and asking, "Are you all right, Jack?"

Jack smiled at her, he tenderly put his hand over hers and said, "I'll live."

"Thank God, they said you were drugged, what happened?"

Jack shrugged and replied, "the murderer thought I would be more helpful if he stuck a needle in my neck." He pointed out the bandaged area that Mac had disinfected and dressed while she was here. "And my head hurt an awful lot."

Jane tenderly touched the bandaged area and asked, "Does it hurt there too?"

Jack signed and shrugged, "to be honest Jane, I hurt all over. Don't you worry though, I will be all right."

Jane looked into his eyes and asked softly, "May I hug you?"

Jack's eyes filled with tears and he nodded, "Of course, you can. Always." He gently pulled her to him and hugged her, Phryne felt her own eyes tear up , they were a father and daughter in every way now. Jane tenderly kissed Jack's cheek and he softly kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Jane," They smiled at each other, then Jane reached over for Phryne and pulled her into a hug too. They kissed each other, and Jane said, "I love you too, Phryne."

"I know, and I love you with all my heart." She kissed her nose and smiled, "it's time for bed now, Darling."

Jane nodded, "Goodnight, both of you."

"Goodnight, Darling," said Phryne with a sweet loving smile.

"Goodnight Jane," said Jack his eyes soft.

"Goodnight you two, I will see you in the morning. Feel better Jack." They both smiled at her as Dot led Jane out of the room and closed the door. 

"She is the sweetest, most caring young girl, Phryne."

Phryne's head dipped, "I know."

"And your an amazing parent to her, your the perfect Mum."

Phryne looked up at him from under her lashes, "I am? Despite...?"

"Darling, my hesitation at the time was your inexperience and her background. I wasn't worried about your loving nature and goodness, or her sweetness and gentle nature. I was worried about the hard shell not the softness underneath..."

"I love her so very much, Jack..."

"And she loves you."

"She loves you too, Jack."

"No Phryne, she cares for me..."

"No, she loves you, very dearly, you're her father. The father she has never had, but wished for. Your her wish come true and she adores you deeply."

Jack pulled Phryne to him and hugged her to him. snuggling his cheek against hers, "And I love her deeply too, she is my daughter in my heart."

"Jack, she is your daughter, she's our daughter."

Jack really does not know what to say, he kisses Phryne passionately.

*********

A week later Jack was sitting at his desk at City South, his ribs were still wrapped but he was fully recovered from his injuries otherwise. He was working on reports and he had a meeting later in the day about the books of Steve Harding and Jack Berger. Berger knew he was going to jail for embezzlement. Jack had two Constables pick him up from Mrs. Harding's home and bring him into the station as soon as he was deemed fit. Jack needed to have Berger at the meeting to find out what he did with the money so he could recover it for all Berger's clients, including Phryne's Father.

Jack was pretty much back to himself but his eyes bothered him and the specialist that Mac sent him to, said that it would slowly correct itself. Considering that he was buried in paperwork, that tripled in his absence, he wondered if that would happen at all. He rubbed his eyes as a familiar scent enveloped him. He smiled and looked up, Phryne leaned against the door and said, "Lunch time!"

 

"It's 11 am Phryne."

 

"So, you Darling need to build up your strength and you need to rest your eyes from that muck."

 

Jack sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Then he opened his eyes, methodically closed his pen as he replied, "Yes, my eyes are bothering me. I have only been working an hour and a half, I used work on this lot for hours, but now I am bleary eyed."

 

"So you need to rest your eyes and enjoy this generous repast.."

 

"And I need you, Darling." He looked across the room, his eyes appeared to be hungry for something other then food.

 

Phryne's face brightened. She locked the door she was leaning on, then crossed the room, placed the basket on Jack's desk and locked the other door. She sat on the desk next to the basket, just as Jack pulled all the paperwork off the desk and moved it back to the inbox. 

 

"You can have me anytime you want me, Inspector," said Phryne putting her arms around Jack's neck.

 

"If I did that we would not get anything done, Miss Fisher," he replied his arms slipping around her waist.

"Any news on getting Father's money back?"

"No, but I think we will, Jack Berger wants to cut a deal, I let slip we might charge, Mrs. Harding as an accessory...."

"Are you?" Phryne didn't like the woman, but she felt she knew nothing of the crime her husband committed.

"No, but Berger loves her, a great deal can be made where the heart is concerned, so we should be able to make a pretty good recovery for all those concerned including your Father."

Phryne leaned in and kissed him, he returned the kiss deepening it, then she pulled back smiling seductively and handed Jack a biscuit. Jack ate it hungrily looking at her with an amused smirk, "not quite as intoxicating, but I'll accept it."

Phryne laughed, she handed him another biscuit and a lemonade, taking a lemonade for herself, "Oh Darling, believe me you will get as much of both as you want, I can never resist a tired policeman."

"Oh?"

"Well one specific tired policeman."

"That's better," Jack said kissing her nose.

Phryne chuckled, and fed him a forkful of gratin. 

Jack licked his lips and smiled at her, "Delicious." he sipped his lemonade, then asked, "did your father make his boat?:

"Yes, he was actually kind of sweet to Jane, Dot and I. "

"Maybe, he will keep his promise to you, Darling."

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulder and fed him some more. It always amused her to feed him like this because he snapped it up like he had never eaten before. She was about to feed him again, when he took the fork and plate put it aside, then pulled Phryne onto his lap. "Later, I want you so much more then I want food." He pulled her close, kissed her passionately happy to enjoy desert before the meal.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in the end of this series. As some of you know, my RL has been rather wild so thank you for your patience.


End file.
